If We Where A Movie
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Sequel to Chemicals React!  Major Elaine centric, minor in other characters, major ElaineOC & Zepay, Troyella, Chaylor, minor ElaineRyan, Jelsi.  Trailer up!
1. Trailer

**This is the trailer for If We Were A Movie, the sequel to Chemicals React! This is a lot more dramatic, and you'll have to wait for the majority of the romance. For the narrator, imagine Hilary Duff's stupid perky voice. And the guy that is used after the scene in the beginning, he is voiced by Dylan Sprouse, or Cole Sprouse, whichever you prefer, and the guy looks like Jason Dolley.**

_Actions/Flashback in beginning  
_**Character's voice  
**Song Lyrics  
The stupid perky Narrator

**The Following Trailer has been rated K for all audiences**

Narrator's voice: The last one wasn't a happy ending

_I can't believe you!  
Would you just listen to me and let me explain?  
NO! It's over!_

Y'all need to get ready to hear,  
the unbelieveable, indiscribable  
Vanessa Hudgens  
Baby V

**Elaine:**** If we were a movie…  
****Sharpay:**** You'd already have someone!**

Everyday I try to play another game  
But my heart can't take it

_Elaine is talking to a guy_

**Guy:**** Do you want to go out sometime?  
****Elaine:**** Wouldn't that make me on the rebound?  
****Guy:**** Of course not. You've been broken up with him for two days now, haven't you?**

But is he really who he claims to be?

I try to find another boy  
But all the while I can't face it  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I want to stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please  
give us one more try

_Guy is shown giving Elaine flowers.  
He is shown smooth talking her friends.  
He is shown giving Elaine a book._

**Gabriella:**** I don't trust him.  
****Sharpay:**** Neither do I.**

Or is he just faking everything he says?

**Guy:**** Listen, Ella, we are NOT going to do that!  
****Elaine in a more timid tone:**** But Ryan would always let me chose our date.  
****Guy:**** Why do you think I'm a replacement for Ryan, slut?  
Elaine: If your going to call me a slut, then you shouldn't ever call me Ella again! Only people I trust can call me that!  
Guy: And you trust your ex-boyfriend?  
Elaine: He's a friend now, nothing more!**

_Flashes to Elaine's shocked face.  
Fades to Elaine crying on Gabriella's shoulder.  
Shows Ryan looking angry with the other guys._

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughing it up as you pretend  
to have a good time  
I know 'cause I'm living the same lie  
So one of us has got to say  
we can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

**Elaine:**** I trusted him and he **_voice fades out_  
**Gabriella:**** I never did trust him**

_Shows Ryan looking jealously at Elaine with him._

**Ryan:**** She said she loved me! Now she's saying it to someone else!  
****Troy:**** Dude, you're jealous!  
****Ryan:**** Of course I'm not! We broke up, remember?**

If We Were A Movie, the words directly from Hannah to Elaine's love life.

Baby come back to me  
in my heart I still believe  
we were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes

**Elaine:**** I think something's wrong.  
Ryan: What's wrong?  
Elaine: Nothing that concerns you!**

_Elaine is shown with morning sickness.  
He is shown looking angry.  
Ryan looks concerned._

**Guy: I doubt it's mine, your just a slut!  
Elaine: It is yours!  
Guy: Positive it isn't your precious Ryan's?  
Elaine: What? We broke up! You** _voice fades out_

Can she handle being a single teenage mom?

Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back

_Gabriella is shown comforting Elaine._

**Elaine:**** I CAN'T BE A MOM!  
Sharpay: Ella, settle down!  
Elaine: I will once I know what to do!**

Or is everyone about to get a wakeup call too soon?

I wanna call, but then I stall  
'Cause after all I just couldn't take it  
'Cause if your play was to push me away  
you know the day, my heart you'd break it

_Elaine is looking at abortion prices.  
Ryan is trying to talk to Gabriella.  
Troy is talking to Gabriella._

**Troy: What? I knew he was too good to be true  
Gabriella: Sad thing is, she's got too much pride to talk to Ryan.  
Troy: She's too young to be a mother!**

_Ryan is talking to Elaine while she is crying._

**Ryan: Ella, why didn't you tell me?  
Elaine: We broke up. I thought you wouldn't care.  
Ryan: Ella, even if we broke up, I would still want to help.**

Will she stop being foolish and accept help?

I know I made a mistake  
Can't you stop your foolish pride?  
And come back to me

_Ryan is seen punching guy in the face.  
Elaine looks shocked._

**Elaine: I never meant to cause trouble.  
Ryan: He caused trouble. He started everything.**

_Gabriella is tring to talk to Elaine, but she refuses.  
Elaine is walking down a street in sunglass, a hat, skirt, boots, top, and carrying an oversized bag._

Let's try, let's try, let's try it again

Or take a new route then the last one?

Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes

**Gabriella: What did you decide to do?  
Elaine: Um **_voice fades out_

_Gabriella looks shocked.  
Sharpay looks worried._

**Sharpay: Wait, what did she say she was going to do?  
Gabriella: I told you. She scheduled it a week before graduation.  
Ryan: Why?  
Sharpay: She doesn't want to have the child.  
Gabriella: Even though it may help convict him.**

Is she making the right choice like she thinks she is?

Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back

_Elaine is talking to Sharpay._

**Elaine: This is what I choose, and I'm sticking to it!  
Sharpay: That child is our last chance to convict him!  
Elaine: Maybe I don't want him to go to jail!**

_Ryan is talking to Sharpay with a shocked look on his face.  
Sharpay is crying.  
Gabriella is comforting Sharpay._

**Sharpay: She said she didn't care what happens.  
Gabriella: You did tell her that the child would help convict him, right?  
Sharpay: Yes, and she said that maybe she doesn't want him to go to jail.  
Ryan: She's been traumatized! She isn't thinking straight.**

Or will her choice haunt her later?

You know you miss your Baby V  
And I can see it that you think about me  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there?  
I know that your upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just on thing  
It's you and me

_Elaine is crying as she leaves a clinic.  
Sharpay looks at her in shock.  
Elaine shoots up from her bed in shock._

**Elaine: I don't understand it.  
Sharpay: You did WHAT?  
Elaine: That dream was scary. It's as if somethings haunting me.**

_Gabriella is talking to Elaine._

**Elaine: I don't know if I made the right choice like I thought I did any more.  
Gabriella: I think the shock is just setting in.**

so I sing

**Elaine: I wish everything was back to normal. Like a movie, where it works out in the end.  
Gabriella: Life isn't a fairytale.  
Elaine: I wish it was.**

_Elaine is asleep and the scene slides to a dream state.  
Elaine is in a fairytale-like dream._

**Elaine: I think I'm dreaming.  
Ryan: Fair madien, I have come to rescue thee!**

In dreams it all works out, but in real life, she is not able to have the same fairytale ending.

Baby come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be  
Together so whatever it takes

_Elaine wakes up from her dream._

**Elaine: I had the most wonderful dream.  
Gabriella: That doesn't make it real.  
Elaine (singing): A dream is a wish your heart makes, in dreams you will lose your heartache.**

_Elaine is singing as she gets ready for school._

**Sharpay: What happens when reality sets in?  
Gabriella (sadly): I don't know.**

Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back

Coming to FanFiction July 2007

**What did you think of the trailer? It contains many scenes, and the scenes and voiceovers that are there are not in sequence. If anyone knows a good guy's name for the guy in the trailer, let me know.**


	2. Lovefool

**OK, no reviews, but anyway, this is the majority of the begining, and it's sort of like a big thing for me. Song is Lovefool by The Cardigans. Oh, and Spainish Chocolate Brownies are very good, if you want the recipe, you can ask me, I do a lot of baking. Oh, and I don't recomend you take the brownies out of the oven while they are still baking like in Drake & Josh, if you watch the show. Confectioner's Sugar can be found at health food stores and grocery stores in the Exotic Foods Aisle or the Latin Foods Aisle.**

Chapter One: Lovefool

It had been only two days since the incident with Ryan and Elaine, the major breakup. Nothing was alright with anyone, and Elaine kept trying to get back with Ryan while Ryan said that he needed time to move on. _If only there was a way to turn back time_, thought everyone as they listened to another fight with Ryan and Elaine. "Why can't you understand that Ceclia-" "If you let me move on, then maybe this wouldn't be so-" "I don't want to move on! Ceclia always gets angry when I get-" "When you get what, Ella? What? Is it so hard to realise just once you won't get what you-" "There's nothing else I want! Can't you see that-" "What? If you needed me, you wouldn't have written that-"

"That note was for only Ceclia to find! I was hoping she would-" "Would what? Let me know-" "Why would I want Ceclia to break something major to someone? I wanted her to leave you and me alone! The only way was to-" "Make her think that you didn't love me? Guess what! I actually-" "What? Is it so hard to believe I'm bitter enemies with-" "With me?" "NO! With Ceclia! She's from West High, of course we're enemies! She's always-" "Always what?" "STOP INTRUPTING! She's always ruining my life!" "You do the same thing to yourself, Ella! No one's innocent here!"

Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
you love me no longer, I know  
and maybe there's nothing that I can do  
to make you do

Elaine looked at him and said, "I guess your right about that. And that means you do the same thing as well. I guess maybe I am better off without you." She walked off, tears falling off her eyes, and ignoring everyone again. It had became a habit for her, something that she found comfort in, and it was strange to her, she used to be a social butterfly and now it's like the world has gone away from her. Sharpay looked at Elaine, and sighed, nothing was going right with Elaine. Even her grades had started to drop, but she still cheered like nothing was wrong, it was like cheerleading was her escape from the world.

Sharpay went to Zeke, and said, "Once again, Ryan won't listen to Ella. Zeke, you have the same baking class as her, what do you know about this?" Zeke looked to see if Elaine was around and then, after seeing she wasn't anywhere near them, he said, "She's not going like that I told you this, but she said that she is drifting apart from everyone, and that she feels like everything is her fault because she never cares about anything except what she wants. She also gave me a recipe for Spainish Chocolate Brownies, they're sweet, yet bitter, and they're great for Mexican feistas!"

"Zeke, you do know that when I said if she said anything, I meant only about the situation at hand, not Spainish Chocolate Brownies, right? I really could care less about those brownies unless they're sugar-free," said Sharpay. Zeke said, "Spainish Chocolate is always sugar-free! The only sugar in the brownies comes from the frosting, which is colored yellow and sweetened with confectioner's sugar! It's really good." Sharpay rolled her eyes at that.

So I cry, I pray, and I beg

Gabriella had witnessed the scene and went to Troy to ask him about this. "Did you see that?" Troy nodded and she continued, "It seems kind of weird, usually Ryan would listen to her and get back with her in a day at the very least. I think this time it's permenant." Troy shifted uneasly, and Gabriella looked at him. "Troy?" "Yeah?" "Do you know something about that?" "Yes. Ryan said that he wasn't sure about what he feels, and he thinks that the whole thing was his fault." "But it's not!" "Let me finish. Ryan also knows that once they get back together, something will ruin it. And also, he was sick of the arguments, so he decided to take some time to enjoy the no arguments."

"That makes sense. But Ella is just so depressed about it, and lately she hasn't been spilling any secrets to anyone. The only one she trusted was Ryan and occasionly Zeke during baking class. However, some of the things she tells Ryan aren't the things you would tell someone you think of as a brother, like the fact that she's scared of death. She's scared of loss." "Isn't everyone scared of loss?" "Not loss in that sense. Loss as in the loss of a loved one, someone like Ryan. She lost him, and now she is scared of love."

Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I don't care 'bout anything but you

It was amazing how Elaine was so stubbern she refused to even say that she needs him like she knows everytime. Sharpay had went to go talk to Elaine, but Elaine wasn't in the mood for talking. "Ella, listen to me!" "Not now. I don't want to talk." "Ella, if you don't talk, I'm going to get Gabriella to help me tie you down to talk." Elaine sighed and said, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" "Ryan. It just seems like since you've broken up with him, everything isn't the same with you. What's really on your mind?" "He hurt me, and so I've just been upset. I don't really think you'll understand."

"Girl, you know your feelings have worth, and just don't be afriad to talk to your friends. Most of us have known you since we were kids! Gabriella's known you since we were 14 to 15! What's up?" Elaine sighed and decided to just say the real thing that bugged her. "My Sweet 16, you remember that? I don't have a date for my Sweet 16, and I'll look like a loser if I show up to my own party without a date!" "No, you won't. You're the birthday gal then, and it's your party, you choose how it goes and if you don't want to take a date, you don't have to."

Lately I have desperatly pondered  
Spent my nights awake and I wonder  
What I could have done in another way  
To make you stay  
Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go

"But it's a huge party and every birthday always starts with the birthday girl doing the opening dance, and I don't have anyone to do the opening dance with!" Sharpay thought for a moment, and then figured out a solution, one that she didn't know would start a chain of events. "How about you take the new hottie over there?" She was pointing to a guy with blond hair, lighter than Troy's and blue eyes. Elaine smiled and said, "I don't know." "You'll never know if you don't go and try to ask him out."

Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
So I cry and I pray for you to  
Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I don't care 'bout anything but you...

Elaine looked skeptical and said, "Maybe later." "Ok, but if you don't snag him, I will!" Elaine tried to laugh (imagine like Troy's fake laugh that sounded like a scoff), but failed. She sighed again and took out her journal and pen.

_Wednesday, April 4th_

_Today Sharpay tried to tell me to ask out the new guy. I don't think I want anyone but Ryan, and I know that it's something I never had. Actually, I did, I just don't want to be told it's over. Someday, I just keep pretending that things will turn around with time, and I know that this will never change, no matter what, even though I want it to be like a fairytale where it works out in the end. Heck, graduation is around the corner, and if I don't get back with Ryan then, it might as well be nothing._

_My Sweet 16 is in a few days, and this isn't fair that I'm not going to be showing up with Ryan by my side like he promised would happen. I miss everything he said to me, and now, I don't even care if he gets back with me by fooling me. I miss him so much, and it's my fault he isn't by my side today, and I don't have anyone to confide in with my deepest secrets. He knew that if he were to leave me and make me lose the one thing I held so dearly to me, then I might as well be gone._

_I just hope he didn't tell anyone about my secrets, the secrets I spilled to him about my past. The fact I once was the geeky girl, and when I decide to no longer be that girl, and become the other passion I had inside me, cheerleading. He was the meaning behind every poem I had ever written, and I even confessed that to him, I told him the reason I love the book Romeo & Juliet is because of the meaning behind it. And the fact that I love to write, and never had failed an English assignment._

_I miss him so much. I wish he would come back to me, even though I made a huge mistake and want to stop the hurt inside both of us. I wish he would just see that Ceclia causes everyone pain, just like she causes me pain everyday. It's not just physical anymore, it became emotional once she broke me up with Ryan, like she ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped it into the ground. That painful. I'll write more later._

Anything but you

She closed her journal. Elaine let a few tears fall without noticing that the guy Sharpay pointed out to her was walking towards her.

Love me love me (Say that you love me)  
Fool me fool me (Go on and fool me)  
Leave me leave me (I know that you need me)  
I can't care 'bout anything but you


	3. I Could Get Used To This

**One reviewer, and I have an excellent name now, because the reason I asked for a name for the guy is cause I'm brain dead at the moment. The guy's name is Nicholas, and hold on for a while, it will get better. The song is I Could Get Used To This by Everlife.**

Chapter Two: I Could Get Used To This

A dozen roses arrive  
What a perfect suprise  
You greet me with a kiss  
I could get used to this

Elaine heard someone say, "Hello. Would you happen to know where someone named Darbus is?" "Her room or her?" "Her room." Elaine turned around and saw the cutie and said flirtly, "Sure, but first I should know your name." He smiled and said, "Nicholas, and a pretty girl like you must have a beautiful name." Elaine blushed. "It's Elaine, but everyone here calls me Ella. I'm the head cheerleader." "You don't seem like the blonde snobby head cheerleader type." "Of course not. If you want someone like that, talk to Sharpay. She's not a cheerleader, but she IS blonde and snobby."

"Now that we got that out of the way, Darbus's room?" "Follow me." Nicholas helped her up, and Elaine said, "Her room is this way." He followed her to the room, and Elaine said, "Be careful. She loves handing out detentions." Elaine didn't notice Ryan was watching, his face showing pure jealousy, even though Ryan knew that they were broken up now. She walked into the room, with Ryan right behind her, taking the seat next to her, and when Nicholas looked at him he gave a fake smile and said, "Oh, this seat's taken."

Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad, taking the hint, took the remaining seats around Elaine and said, "Sorry, this area's taken. Find somewhere else." Elaine looked at Sharpay and whispered to her, "You were the one who suggested I ask him out!" "Not at the expense of Ryan's heart getting broken even more!" "What are you talking about? We've been broken up for three days now, and that means it's over!"

You think I look my best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Sharpay sighed, this will be way to hard to get through to her, and Nicholas took the seat next to Sharpay, saying, "Hello, and who might you be?" "Sharpay Evans, and if you hurt Ella in any way at all, you can bet your butt will be kicked from here all the way to Torontro, Quebec, Canada!" "I'm sorry, but I must have heard you wrong. Did you say your name was Sharpay?" "Yes, and most people would describe me as snobby, which I am. Most people would describe me as the Ice Princess, which is how I can get. And most people would also say I can kick harder than anyone in this school, so don't you dare mess with me!"

Nicholas turned to Gabriella and said, "What's your name?" In a much harsher tone than she usually has, "Gabriella Montez, girlfriend of Troy Bolton, Scholastic Decathalon answer prep, and friends with Ella and Sharpay. I'm the girl who will help Sharpay kick your ass if you do anything to Ella, and possibly get Troy Bolton, the captian of the basketball team, to help us beat the sorry shit out of you." Nicholas looked at Troy Bolton, who had an icy glare in his eyes, and said, "Gabi, is he bothering you?" "No, I'm just laying down the ground rules for him."

Taylor said, "And since I know your going to ask, I'm Taylor McKessie, friend of Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ella, head of Scholastic Decatholon, the girl who will help Gabriella hold your arms behind your back as Sharpay wails on you, and girlfriend of Chad Danforth, the co-captain of the basketball team who will help us kick your ass. Got all that?" Nicholas nodded slowly and fearly, "Got it." In his head, he was trying to figure out how to get around her over-protective friends, and get to her directly.

Because you know your too good to be true  
And I must have done something good to meet you

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and said to her, "I don't trust him. There's something about him that I really dislike, maybe it's the name or the way his eyes seem to be colder than Antartica during the winter." "Neither do I. I don't like him at all. There's something freaky about him. Where'd he say he was from?" "He didn't bring that up, fishy." "Let's use the internet. It's where I found out about Gabriella's intellegince." "That was you?!?" "Before I knew you, now come on! They post jail records online, so we can do a major background check."

They were on the computer and Sharpay looked at the attendence list, and said as she typed on the computer, "Nicholas Rasputinat Czar. Wow, does anyone notice something highly wrong with that name?" "Rasputinat, he claimed to have cured Anastasia's brother of an incurable disease, but it was lies, and the faith in him by the Czar shook the fair in the Romonav's." "Ya, and look here."

**GIRL RAPED AND ABUSED, CHARGES PRESSED AGAINST CHILD NAMED NICHOLAS CZAR**

_Nicholas Rasputiant Czar was a child who seemed like normal, he hated the name he bore because of the Romonav legand that it bears with it. His name shows exactly how horrifing this girl's rape and abuse was. The girl was earlier claimed missing and turned up three days later in the Czars' basement, where she showed signs of being raped and abused. Nicholas got off by paying large sums of cash that was considered 'Blood Money' because it was given to him through his father's mysterious death._

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you missed  
And I could get used to this

_Nicholas Czar later would be relocated to Alburqurque, New Mexico for a trail period to see if Nicholas can keep his hands to himself instead of using them to abuse girls. If anyone in Albuqurque, New Mexico happens to speak to him, they should know that he may or may not be armed, and is certaintly very dangerous, so no one show get too close to him. Girls in the city should also remember never to be alone with him, and always have a friend close by, male or female, male is definetly preferable in aid against this dangerous boy._

_Females should aviod any sexual or physical contact with him and if he attempts to harm the girl, she should dial 911 as fast as possible in a locked room with Nicholas on the other side of the door. As for males, make sure that females in parties that Nicholas is in attendence are not drinking because it will make it easier for him. They should also make sure that girls do not let Nicholas take them anywhere by themself, if you see him taking a girl away, offer to come along, and if Nicholas tries to refuse, help the girl IMEDIATLY, DO NOT WAIT FOR HELP._

"Wow, that's quite a detailed list of how to avoid him," said Sharpay in shock. "We need to keep him away from her! Or just stay with her at all costs, print ten copies of the article, one for Ella, and one for the rest of us," said Gabriella. "Done," said Sharpay.

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resit  
And I could get used to this

Elaine, on the other hand, was taking to Nicholas still, and he jumped at the chance to ask her out away from her friends, "Do you want to go out sometime?" "Wouldn't that make me on the rebound? What about Ryan, Sharpay said she thinks he's a little jealous and still in love with me." "Of course not, Ryan isn't with you now, is he?" "No, but..." "And you've been broken up with him for two days, haven't you?" Yeah, but-" "Then why not?" "Um, sure, but can we go to McDonald's?" "What? Why McDonald's?"

"Um, because that's where I feel most comfortable at." "Fine, whatever." Nicholas would fix that later, right now, he needed to make her think he was sweet. "Thanks. Um, at four?" "That early?" "Yeah, I don't like going out after dark," Elaine lied easily and convincingly. "Fine, whatever. If it makes you comfortable." Elaine sighed inwardly, that was easy.

You love the music I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
I could get used to this

Elaine heard the bell rang, and she felt a litle uncomfortable around him, he was being too sweet to her. It wasn't a nice feeling, but if he wanted to be sweet to her, then why not take that crazy chance? She knew there had to be some kind of twist to his act, but instead she thought, _Maybe he isn't a bad guy._ Until Sharpay ran up to her and said, "This is what we found out about Nicholas Czar. Read it." "Who's Nicholas Czar?" Sharpay realised something, his last name was called out as Hidalgo, not Czar so he could have hidden his real name!

"Never mind, but are you, by any chance, going out on a date with him," Sharpay asked. "Yeah, why?" Gabriella came up and quickly said, "Because Troy and I thought maybe you and your boyfriend could go out on a double date with us, so we can get to know him!" "Um, sure, just let me run that by Nicholas, okay?" Gabriella looked at Troy worriedly, and Troy quickly said, "No, let it be a suprise!" "You guys are acting really weird now, you know that?" Ryan came up to Elaine and instead of being subtle like everyone else, he said, "Nicholas raped and abused a girl back in his home in Austin, Texas!"

Elaine looked at him and said, "Sharpay was right! You are jealous about Nicholas!" Ryan looked at her, and mouthed to everyone, _I was supposed to be subtle, wasn't I?_ Everyone mouthed back, _Ya think?_

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

Elaine went over to Nicholas and said, "Sheesh, Ryan's jealous. And they said that you might be a guy who raped and abused a girl in Texas! How ridiculous can he get? I think he thinks I'm stupid!" Nicholas gulped, and realiesed they must have found out about it. Very calmly he said, "Yeah, ridiculous." He changed the topic and said, "So, Darubs did seem a little harsh." "Yeah, she's crazy." She opened her locker and pulled out her advanced math book and said, "What do you have next? I have advance algebra, you?" "Um, study hall." "Oh, well, that's in the library. It's out of my way, so I can't take you there. But Gabriella's a tutor there, it was one of her electives, so she might be able to show you there."

Nicholas looked at Gabriella, and walked up to her nervously and said, "Um, I have study hall, and Ella told me the you are a tutor in study hall. Can you show me were it is?" Gabriella looked at him coldly and said in an equally frosty tone, "Sure. Troy's comming along because he took the class just to be with me." Troy came and said, "Hi, Nicholas. It says here I'm supposed to be your new tutor." Nicholas thought, _Oh crap. Now I have to deal with the best friend and the best friend's boyfriend, both who are very unfriendly to me because they know about why I was transfered here._

'Cause you wrote my name across you hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you missed  
And I could get used to this

Nicholas followed them to study hall and sat down next to Troy whose girlfriend was tutoring Ryan Evans with Algebra. Troy said, "So, what class are we working on here? English? Science? Algebra?" Nicholas said quietly, "Life science." Troy smirked, even though he heard him, he wanted to see him squirm. "Sorry, could you repeat that louder?" "Life science." "Huh?" He said a tad louder than normal, "Life science." Ryan Evans said, "Wonder why you flunked out of that class. Was it because you were mean to your partener? Abused the baby?"

"No," said Nicholas. It was embarrassing, and Troy knew exactly why he flunked. "Was it because you don't know how to feed a baby?" He nodded slowly, and Gabriella smirked. Ryan looked like he was holding back laughter, and Troy was trying hard not to laugh, and he though he broke two ribs from trying so hard. "Dude, here's how you feed a baby." Troy showed him, holding the child delicatly in his arms, and said, "Don't hold the baby any other way, unless your burping the baby." He took the bottle and gently started to get it to take the bottle.

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
There is not a thing you missed  
And I could get used to this

"Don't force the baby to drink the bottle, it's possible the child may not be hungry. If the child refuses the bottle for three minutes, check the diaper." The baby wasn't taking the bottle, and he checked the diaper, and he said, "If the child's diaper is dirty, what would you feel?" "It would be lumpy from the absorbant cloth." "Correct. And the reason why you failed is because you didn't change the diaper." Troy changed the diaper and said, "There, that was the reason he wouldn't sleep." "Wow, are you serious?" Gabriella said, "Duh, Troy and I had to do the SAME PROJECT, which means we both know why the damn child wouldn't shut up."

Elaine, in advance algebra, was writing down three equations, 1. _x+y+zequals10 _2. _2x - y + zequals2 _3. _-x + 2y - zequals5, _and then she thought, _Hm, if x plus y plus z equals 10, but 2 times x minus y plus z equal 2, then x has to be smaller then y and z. X has to equal 2, y equals 5, and z equals 3._

1.) _x_ + _y_ +_ z_ 10  
2 + 5 + 3 10

2.) 2_x_ - _y_ + _z_ 2  
2 x 2 4 - 5 -1 + 3 2

3.) _-x_ + 2_y_ - _z_ 5  
-2 + 2(5) - 3 5  
-2 + 10 - 3 5  
8 - 3 5

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it yet  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

Elaine sighed, first three problems done in fifteen minutes, not bad for her. She sighed, it would be a long day period of math. Back with Troy and Gabriella, they were spending the period showing Nicholas how to pass life science. The way they worked together on the child was like they had their own child, even though they didn't. They made him uncomftorable until the bell rung, and he said, "Ok, I'll see you guys later!" It was free period, and Elaine met up with Gabriella. "Hey, there, what's up?" "Nothing much, Ella. I'll see you at lunch, ok?" "Alrighty, then." She sighed.

Off she went to cheerleading practice, where she steadly felt more comftorable than any where else in this school. Lunch came around, and she walked with Nicholas to their table. "How are the party plans going?" "Great! This will be the best birthday party ever!" "So, Zeke, how's the food looking?" "Great, baby sis!" "Awesome." Nicholas looked at what could be considered a small family with cousins included. Ryan and Sharpay were like the distantly related cousins, so distant it was ok for them to date the cousins they had, Troy and Gabriella were like the parents, Chad and Taylor where like the uncle and aunt, Jason and Kelsi like the cousins that are closer to everyone, Zeke and Elaine like siblings, and Martha more of like a single person in the family with no one.

He felt a little uncomftorable joining a family where everyone was so close to each other, but he did anyway.

'Cause you wrote my name across you hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you missed  
And I could get used to this

"This is Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and Martha." They glared at him and Zeke said, "If you do anything to my baby sis, then you will get it." He gulped, and said, "So, you guys are throwing a birthday party. For who and what purpose?" Elaine said, "Um, it's my birthday party, and it's my Sweet 16." "Ah, do you need an escort?" This shocked everyone, and Elaine said, "Um, sure."

Sharpay then said, "Oh, and Ella, why don't you take the limo for your date?" "Uh, I don't know..." Gabriella said, "Yeah, it'll be great for a double date!" "Uh...," said Nicholas. "That sounds great! You and Troy can come with us! I don't like having first dates alone," said Elaine. Ryan knew that was a lie, she obviously didn't trust him anymore than they did. "Ella, uh, are you sure?" "What? You don't like my friends?" "Oh, they're ok. But, uh, shouldn't we get to know each other one on one first?" "Oh no, we never go on first dates alone. Right, guys?"

They decided to play along and so they all said, "Oh, yes. Of course, double dates are just a spledind first date, right Amber?" Amber took one look at Nicholas and said, "Oh, yes. All the cheerleaders here go on double dates, sometimes for each date." Ashley jumped in and said, "Of course! As a matter of fact, Amber and I both have dates for tonight, so we're going together on our date." "Yes, we are." Nicholas thought, _Of course this school would have dating traditions. It's just my luck it would be a double date tradition._ "Alright then."

I'm feelin' it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

Elaine smiled and said, "Great, so, I'll meet you guys at, say, four, right?" "Perfect time," choursed everyone. They didn't want her out after dark with this guy. After all, if she didn't trust him as much as she led on, there is always a reason.

You wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you missed  
And I could get used to this

The date was planned out, and she smiled and wondered what he was really like. He seemed way nervous when she brought up the rape and abuse case, and Ryan doesn't seem to like him. Ryan is generally a very trusting guy and always has trusted her judgment, but if he doesn't like someone, then there is always a reason behind it. She'll find out if Ryan was just jealous or serious when she goes out with him tonight, or for a while.

I'm feelin' it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you missed  
And I could get used to this

I'm feelin' it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
I've lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this


	4. Start of Something New

**No reviews, but it's OK, since I personally want this story done with before I forget the plot I had in mind. Oh, and the making girly talk with a diary, that's based off a personal experince, don't ask, but I wanted to show how scared she was.**

**Troy, **Both, _Gabriella_

Chapter Three: Start of Something New

**Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**

Elaine was preparing for her double date with Nicholas, her heart hammering as she waited for the limo. She had dressed casually for her date with Nicholas with not much makeup on, a simple tee, jeans, Vans, and her hair in a side ponytail. She twiddled her thumbs and took out her journal again.

_Later on Wednesday, April 4th, My Room_

_I'm now waiting for Nicholas to pick me up with the limo and Gabriella said that she'll be here because she got the limo to pick up Nicholas. Ryan's usually a very trusting guy, there must be a reason why he doesn't like my new boyfriend. I guess he still has feelings for me, kind of like I do, but hey, this isn't a movie where it works out in the end. It's over, and he has to accept that._

_I hate when my logic goes against everything, including my heart, but this is for the best. I don't want another heartbreak just in the begining, even though Ryan was one in a million. I'm just so confused, and it pains me to say this, but I'm still in love with Ryan, even though it's time to move on! Why can't I move on, anyway?_

_You know, for Troy and Gabriella, everything worked out in the end, like a fairytale, and it was a magical. Sort of like a movie, if only Ryan and I could be like that, a movie. Then I'd be the best friend he falls in love with in the end we'll have a huge laugh, playing that happy song that you hear when it ends, and it fades to black showing the names of the actors..._

_I sound crazy, don't I? And now I'm asking a book if I sound crazy, yup, I've gone crazy alright. Why is it that nothing ever seems to come out the way I planned? I mean, I know that nobody's perfect, but for God's sake! No one should have to live this lie, and I just want him to come back to me, because I made a huge mistake, and his foolish pride isn't letting him let me apoligize for it!_

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart_**  
Ohhhhh****  
**_To all the possibilities, ohhhhh_

_Oh snap, they're here. Listen, I have to go, I'll tell you how the date went. God, and now I'm making girly talk with a diary, well, this thing is a girl diary, right? Forget it, I have to go! TTYL!_

Elaine snapped her dairy shut when she heard the doorbell ring, announcing the arrival of her date. She opened the door, and instead of her date, she saw Ryan. With a sigh, she let him in anyway. "What do you want?" She sounded pretty mad about the whole thing, and Ryan couldn't blame her, since he did dump her and then trashed the new guy, but she has to listen to him right now. "Ella-" Ryan started to say before Elaine cut him of and said viciously, "Don't 'Ella' me!" "Ella, that's your name! You hate the name Elaine, what else do I call you? Elle? Fine, Elle, I don't care that you're dating someone else."

"Then why did you trash talk him? That's bullshit and you know that," she said fiercly. "I'm getting to that, Elle. Now, he's all wrong for you, and I'm just getting a bad feeling about him. Think about it, when have I ever been wrong?" "The time you dumped me," she said, in a way that showed depression, and sort of like when someone says something stupid and they reply that maybe they're right.

The doorbell rang again, and Elaine said in a hearbroken tone, one she had never used before, "I have to go. That's my date." "Elle, don't do this!" "Listen, Ryan, I'm a free person, free to make my own decsions, and if I want to go out with him, then I will!" "Elle, you don't trust him either." "No, I just don't like how he acted at first. He scared me like that, moodswings."

Ryan looked sad as she opened the door to show Nicholas, and Nicholas look trimphuant. "Why's Ryan in your house?" "No reason, he came over to calm my nerves, we stayed really good friends after the breakup." Nicholas nodded and said, "Ok, just as long as it's only a friendly relationship."

I know...  
_That something has changed_  
Never felt this way**  
**_And right here tonight_**  
**This could be the...

Nicholas took her outside and to the limo. "Wait! I forgot something," said Elaine, quickly rushing back to the house. Ryan stopped her, and said, "This?" He was holding out her diary, and it was still locked, with the keys still in place. Elaine looked shocked, and whispered, "You didn't read it?" "No. If you don't trust me, then maybe I should try and build you trust to me again." Elaine gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and whispered to him, "Thanks. For not reading my diary, I mean." She went off to the limo, and Ryan's heart shattering once more.

He sighed, and went to go back to his limo. Ryan still didn't trust Nicholas, the way he suddenly got defense of seeing him there, and the way he looked when she had opened the door.

Start of something new**  
**_It feels so right_**  
**To be here with you... oh  
And now, lookin' in your eyes  
_I feel in my heart_**  
****Feel in my heart  
**The start of something new  
**Ohhhh, yeah**

She looked out the window and sighed, and said to Gabriella, "Why is it that everything is suddenly changing before my very eyes?" "I don't know. That's one question I can't answer for you, Ella," said Gabriella. Elaine looked away, and sighed. Elaine just wanted one thing, and that was for everything to just go back to when her and Ryan did their mindless flirting, endless agruments, and practical jokes on Amber and Ashley. Elaine then took out her journal and started writing.

_Wednesday, April 4th, In the limo to McDonald's_

_They say that with the end of every old relationship brings forth another new one, like what death symbolizes in the Tarot Cards, but I don't want that at all. I just want to turn the hands of fate back to when Ryan and I did our mindless flirting, endless arguments, and practical jokes on each other as well as Amber and Ashley. Nothing ever stays the same, and it's never like a movie, where it all works out in the end, and you get that special kiss, the one where fireworks go off, and there's all this intensity._

_I threw all that away just to get rid of Ceclia, and it wasn't worth it, none of it was. I can't take this, I don't even know if Nicholas is truly who he claims to be, or an imposter, like Ryan said he is. Why is it that everything I say always goes back to Ryan, everything from dating to girl talk, from shopping to video games, from birthdays to school work, from cheerleading to drama club, anything goes back to Ryan? How does he play so big of a part in my life when he's not even in my life anymore, can someone tell me that?_

_Do I even like Nicholas, or is he just a filler-in until Ryan comes back to me? Is he just the replacment boyfriend, as in, I am so totally on the rebound with a really cute guy, that isn't Ryan? Now I'm getting myself confused with minumim effort, just by trying to figure out my feelings and find out who I'm really in love with. Ryan promised never to break my heart, but broke it anyway, and yet, I'm still madly in love with him, and it's like nothing can ever stop me from loving him, not even logic._

**Now who'd of ever thought that... um  
**We'd both be here tonight... yeah  
_Oh, yeah... the world looks so much brighter  
_**Brighter, brighter  
**_Oh, with you by my side  
_**By my side**

_I know that once Ryan dumped me, I should have had my Icy Cheerleader Bitch personality for at least a week, but not once when Ryan Evans dumped me did I ever become that girl. It's a mystery even to me why I won't be a bitch, why I won't even discuss the breakup or how I feel to anyone because I would always trash-talk the boy that dumped me. It's like, there' nothing bad for me to say about him. I don't know why, there isn't anything bad about Ryan and how he treated me, as a matter of fact, I think Ryan had every right to dump me for being so dramatic._

_I know that Ryan had a very good reason to dump me, and that's what scares me the most is that people actually can have reasons to dump someone. I've never seen anything other than just being the girl I was before Ryan ever entered my life, I've alwasy loved Shaskspeare, but Ryan was able to get me to admit it to everyone. I confided in Ryan about everything, from the type of music I loved to what my hobbies were. Ryan was the first one to even know that I loved art, and the one to let everyone know about my passions beside cheerleading._

_I better go. ttyl!_

Elaine closed her diary as they pulled up to the McDonald's and were dropped off, Elaine looking a little scared, but trying to suck it up still. The date was fine, but when Elaine ordered a fried chicken Cesceor salad, Nicholas said, "That doesn't sound very filling. Why not spring for a number 10?" Elaine looked at him, and said, "That's filled with Trans fat, and I prefer salad. Oh, and I'd like some ranch dressing with that, and instead of it fried, can I get it grilled?" The guy behind the counter nodded and Nicholas didn't look very happy.

Gabriella said, "Um, I'll take the same as Ella, please, except with Italian dressing instead of ranch." Troy said, "I'll take a number one, extra cheese, no tomatoes, and can I get it Super Sized, please?" Nicholas said irritably, "I'll have a number 2, super sized please." The guy said, "That'll be a total of $15.26." Nicholas took his wallet out and started to count the money he had and sighed, handing the guy a twenty. The guy then started counting the change and handed him his change, saying, "Your order will be done momentarlly."

I know... that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_I know it for real  
_This could be the...

Elaine sighed, and got a coke and asked Nicholas, "Why did you try to order for me? I know what I wanted." Nicholas said, "I just thought you might want something a little heavier." "A number ten is filled with fats that clog your artieries and high contents of high fructouse corn syrup, which I most certaintly don't want. I'm not a child, I can order what I want, and a number ten would have made the bill twenty dollars exactly!" Nicholas sighed, there was no arguing with her right now, they were in a public place on a double date, so he should go along.

"Whatever you say." Elaine's eyebrow raised suspicously, and she shrugged it off, going to a table with Gabriella, saying to her, "Did you see that? He tried to order for me! Talk about controlling, and then he tried to pick a fight with me about what I wanted to order." "I told you he sound like an aggressive boyfriend, the only reason he did hit you was probably because we're in public on a double date." "Yeah, that's one good thing about having chose a public place and two good friends to go on a double date with."

Troy sat down next to Gabriella and Nicholas came with the food. The rest of the date was pretty much silent, unlike with Ryan, who Elaine would have chattered and bickered with non-stop, yet always end up having fun, making the entire date intresting. Elaine loved that, she tried to make small talk, yet nothing could work, not art, cheerleading, drama club, Shakspeare, music, or even basketball! At the end of the date, she went inside with her journal and opened it again.

_Wednesday, April 4th, after the date, my room_

_Wow, the date started off with a small fight about my order, and then got super dull. I don't know how it happened, but Ryan just seems to fill the silence with me, helping me make small talk and bicker constantly about something, like what kind of fight we're having. I just loved the constent small bickering, and nothing was ever major bickering, sort of like it was the glue that made the date perfect, the kind of date I loved going out with. I don't know, I just thought it was cool how he stood up for himself about something I would say about something that he didn't agree with._

Start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

_Whatever it is, I just can't believe that Ryan is causing it. Ryan was the one who caused me heartbreak and misery, and Ryan's the same guy I fall in love with time after time, no matter what Ryan does to my heart, like it's a game. I just wish that it was Ryan that this date was with, I don't know why, but I still have feelings that I never knew where possible for someone to have towards someone. I just want Ryan all over again, and I don't know, it's like I'm getting a bad vibe from Nicholas still._

_I hate this. ttyl._

She fell asleep, and dreamt. She woke up the next day, singing, "A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache, whatever you wish for you keep. Yeah, yeah, yeah. In morning you will wake to find fortune that is smiling on you, a dream is a wish... you make with your heart, in dreams you will start to wake, you will find fortune that is smiling on you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah. A dream is a wish, your heart makes, when your feeling small, in dreams you will lose you heartache, whatever you wish for you keep, in dreams you will start, to wake in the mornging to find fortune that is smiling on you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah."

Moments later, before she even got out to the car, she opened the door to see Nicholas. "Uh, hi, what are you doing here?" Nicholas grinned, and pushed her back inside, with Elaine stumbling on her heels for school, her skirt flowing backwards away from her hair, and the top wrinkling. "What was that for?" Nicholas went inside and locked her door. Elaine looked a little scared, and said, "Look, I have to go to school, we'll be late for school." "So?" Elaine remembered that she didn't see her diary this morning, and look in his hands to see her diary.

"Still have feelings for Ryan? You said it was just a platonic relationship," Nicholas said. Elaine said, "It is! He'll never be with me!" "Really? It says that you spilled everything to him. And that you get a bad vibe from me." "Duh! You just read my diary, I wonder where the bad feeling is comming from?," said Elaine sarcasticly. He slapped her, and she had a shocked look on her face. "Did you just slap me?" Nicholas then said angrily, "Never use sarcasm on me! And secondly, don't ask questions!" He slapped her again, and she had an ever bigger look of shock on her face.

**I never knew it could happen  
'Till happened to me  
Ohhhhh, yeah**

He slapped her once more and said, "Don't say anything to the cops.," before he left, and she then grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and shakly dialed Ryan's instead of the cops. "Ryan?... It's me, Ella... No, you can call me Ella again... Yes, Nicholas is just as bad as you said he was... I'm sorry that I didn't believe you... Yes, that would be great... Thanks... Wait, Ryan, I need to tell you something else... I still am in love with you... Yes... Alright... Bye," Elaine hung up, a little sad. Ryan came with her limo, and Sharpay ran up to her house and came in.

"Elaine, are you ok? Ryan's just told me he abused you, how did he abuse you?" Elaine turned her face so the cheeck he slapped twice was most visable, and there was a big red splotchy cheeck. Sharpay looked shocked, and hurried to go get some ice, and she pressed it down on her cheek, saying, "Are you going to tell anyone else? Should we tell the cops?" Elaine looked at her, and said, "No, it's fine, he only did this once, and it wasn't sexual, so I don't mind. I'm strong, I can handle it." She went to the limo, and Ryan kissed her cheeks, and said, "Feel better soon."

"I'm feeling a little better already," she said with a smile.

I didn't know it before  
_But now it's easy to see  
_Ohhhhh

Ryan said, "Just be careful with him, and try not to let him hurt you anymore. You're a very strong, beautiful, taletend, headstrong girl, and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise, because if they don't see that, then they're just idiots." Elaine smiled and mouthed, "Thanks." Elaine then made the mistake of looking into his green eyes, and she got lost in the sparkle of the emarald greeness of them.

She knew that if they hadn't of broken up, what could have been there, was now gone, and was never going to come back. The past had came back to haunt her as she was being tortured by her current boyfriend. Elaine knew that sooner or later, she'll never be able to see him again, and she got lost in a dream where everything was normal again, but at school she shook herself out of it, and held her head high. The past is due for a comeback, and it had to pick today, the day that Elaine wanted perfect to come back to haunt her.

Elaine wondered how everything would have turned out if she had never let Ceclia get to her. Elaine wondered what she had said to Nicholas to cause him to do that her as she opened her locker. Elaine found a note from Nicholas saying, _Ella, I'm sorry I hit you. You were right, I did read your diary and that would cause any girl to get a bad feeling about a guy. I did overreact, and I want to make it up to you. Meet me in the library during free period.-Nicholas_. Elaine looked at it suspicously, did he play her for a fool?

Obviously, because Elaine was a fool, a fool for walking away from Ryan Evans, and she sighed. Elaine guessed that meeting Nicholas would prove if he was telling the truth to her, or was lying once more. To be honest with herself, Elaine really didn't want to see Nicholas again, but it was nessesscary for her to do if she wanted to see what was going on with him and the multiple personalities.

It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
**So right... oh  
**_To be here with you  
_And now...  
_Lookin' in your eyes  
_**Lookin' in your eyes  
**_I feel in my heart  
_**Feel in my heart  
**_The start of somethin' new  
_**The start of somethin' new  
**_The start of somethin' new  
_**Somethin' new**

**Wow, if you couldn't have guessed, it's the fact that Ella and Ryan's relationship has completly changed once more, not platonic, not romantic, it's more of a onesided veiw of what could have been a great relationship. And how Ryan is pulling Ella through even though he broke her heart. Finally, review equals more to the story!**


	5. If We Were A Movie

**OK, next chapter is 'If We Were A Movie', and if you can figure out how the song fits into this chapter, you will get to pick the verision of 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' for the next chapter. Bold letters indicate a change in scene, because I've realiesed that I'm making this too long to be just one scene. My favorite part was the first scene, especially the ending. Nicholas's tone is basically changing from the sweet Sprouse twin voice to a more scary voice.**

Chapter Four: If We Were A Movie

Elaine went to talk to Sharpay about the note, and was going over in her head about how she must be clinicaly insane if she's asking the girl who ruined everything the first time around for help. Elaine said to Sharpay, "Uh, hi Shar. I have to talk to you about something important." Sharpay looked away from her locker and sort of got this shocked expression on her face, and said, "What happened to your hair? Don't you usually get it trimmed for split ends, and gosh, your outfit is covered in stains! You have a typical fashion emergency!" Elaine looked at her funny and said, "That wasn't the thing I wanted to talk to you about, and thanks for the compliment."

"Oops. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Elaine twirled her thumbs nervously and said, "Uh, Nicholas wants to talk to me alone during free period. What should I do?" Sharpay looked worried now, and said, "Are you sure? I mean, I know you don't trust him, and just so you know, neither do I. It's just, I don't know." Elaine thought deeply and then replied, "I'll see him during free period." Sharpay now looked like a mixture of scared, shocked, and worried, and said, "Are you completly sure?" "That's my descion and I'm sticking to it." "If you're sure..."

Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic  
Yeah you, your charmin', got everybody starstruck  
I know, how you always seem to go  
For the obvious  
Instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

"I'm postive. Oh, and Sharpay?" Sharpay turned and asked, "Yes, Ella?" "A little help with this, uh, fashion disastor." "Sure thing, hold on just on second." Sharpay started trimming away all the split ends and then pulled her hair to the side in a side ponytail and placed a gold headband on her head, then gave her a sparkly outfit that Sharpay auditioned in, and the wierd thing, Sharpay's clothes fit Elaine. "They're tailored, and it needs some hemming here, let's see the sew club." She dragged her to the sew club's room, and said, "A little help here!"

When done, Elaine was fabolous looking and the bruise was hidden by Sharpay's great makeup artist skills, and Elaine told her, "You ever thought of doing you own makeup for your acting career? It'll cut down on costs and make you even more famous." Sharpay gave a nice, sincere smile, and said, "Thanks. Maybe I might think of that, because your bruise is perfectly hidden. Knock 'em dead girl, or as we say in theater, 'break a leg!'" Elaine laughed and went out of there, people stopping and taking second looks at her, and Sharpay came out carrying Elaine's old clothes saying to Ryan on the phone, "We've got a Red A situation, level 2, over... Yes, bring the Tide as well, over... No, I will not stop acting like a spy, over... You're no fun, over... Stop copying me, over... I mean it, Ryan, over... I'm not a drama queen, over... Whatever, over," said Sharpay hanging the phone up.

**S**harpay and Ryan were cleaning Elaine's clothes while Elaine was heading to the Library, and saw Nicholas, and she started taking deep breaths and walked over to him, a little scared. Nicholas looked up and saw her and grinned evily, in otherwords, a grin that would send chills down anyone's spine. "Hi, Ella," he said, in this tone no one would like. Elaine backed away, and she suddenly felt his cold grasp on her arm and felt her entire arm starting to numb. She gulped and said, "Can you, uh, please let go of my arm."

"Why? Something wrong?" "No, it's just, that, well, Ryan respected my bounderies and I would like you to..." She trailed off as he hissed to her, "I'm not Ryan." "Yes, but, can we just do something like study?" He glared at her and said silkly, "Listen, Ella, we are NOT going to do that. After all, it seems like you're a virgin still, and I would like to take that from you." Elaine got a little timider after that and spoke very timidly and scared, "But Ryan said we should be abstient and also, Ryan always let me choose what we do for our date." On the sound of Ryan's name, he shook her angrily.

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

"Why do you think I'm a replacement for Ryan?" Elaine was even more scared and whispered so he couldn't hear her, "Because I love Ryan more than anything." Nicholas was getting angrier, and said again with more agression and a shocking addition, "Why do you think I'm a replacement for Ryan, slut?" She gasped at that and with Nicholas having so much anger, he was able to lift her effortlessly, and take her to a supply closet, and tossed her in and went in himself.

**E**laine looked around in the dark, trying hard not to scream, and said calmly, "If I'm a virgin, then how am I a slut?" Nicholas grinned and said, "That will be taken care of soon." (a/n: the next part contains M-Rated matieral, which is violence, sexual content, and is highly graphic. I might throw in a bit of drugs to make it interesting.) Elaine tried to stay calm, but the next thing she knew, her shoes where thrown off and her skirt was pulled down, and she said, "That was Sharpay's!" "I won't rip anything then. Don't fight or you'll regret it," he said, sickly calm.

Elaine, on the other hand, would not give up her virginty without a good fight, she clasped her legs that her spread out tightly and tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy, and she was already weak. He got angry again, and growled, he took off his pants and boxers and pushed her down to his manhood and forced it into her mouth, but she was too headstrong to even let this happen, so while he was trying to cum, she pulled out and brought her knee to his weak spot. His hands reached there, but he recovered to quick for her to escape. She felt something heavy on her head, and was disoriented, and felt herself get knocked out cold. (a/n: M-Part ends, next is a very high rated T)

**N**icholas was the first thing she saw when she woke up, on top of her, naked. Her first instinct was to check for her clothes, and she noticed them in a pile next to his. She looked around for a condom wrapper, and saw none. Elaine's eyes widened, and one thought was screaming in her head, _I was raped. I was raped. I was RAPED._ She was breathing hard, and she grabbed her clothes, and looked for a towel, knowing she shouldn't take a shower no matter how badly she wants to. If she hadn't of been disoriented from the blackout, she would have noticed water on the floor.

She grabbed the towel and Sharpay's clothes and the shoes, and wrapped it around her, searching for her cell phone, dialing Sharpay and told her, "Get your brother, Troy, Chad, everyone! Call the cops. Nicholas, well, he just now raped...-" she was cut off by Nicholas grabbing the phone, and she could hear Sharpay saying, _"Ella? Ella, can you hear me_?" And Ryan's voice came in and said, _"Ella? Ella? Are you there? What happened Sharpay_?" Nicholas hung the phone up and Elaine said, "Are you going to call me Ella? 'Cause just then, you lost that right. You called me a slut and raped me. If you call me a slut, then you shouldn't call be Ella again! And rape especially, because only people I trust can call me Ella!"

Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her  
La, la, I'll be acting through my tears  
I'll guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

"And you trust your ex-boyfriend? The guy you claimed trampled all over your heart without care?" Elaine got angry at that, "He didn't rape me! And also, I've told once, and now I'm going to tell you again. He's a friend now, but sometimes, I wonder why I even threw him away! He was the best I could have ever had!" As she said the last part, Sharpay had broken down the door and Troy and his friends with all of their girlfriends where there looking very angry. Zeke said, "We warned you that if you hurt our baby sister something bad would happen to you! Ryan is so close to murdering you right now."

Ryan did have a look that was the worst out of all of the other guy's looks, and he walked over to Nicholas and punched him in the face repeatedly, saying, "You... sick... raping... bastard!" Elaine said, "No! Let the cops take care of him!" "Elaine, he's already been given two chances! This is the third time!" Gabriella was looking over Elaine and said, "Elaine, you have bruises on your knees, legs, neck, back, and arms, your face was barely touched!" Elaine said to Gabriella, "I... well, I trusted him, and he, well, he raped me and abused me." Gabriella said soothingly, "I never did trust him. We told you that he was bad news."

Elaine said, "Sad thing is, I don't think anything will be the same again, like before. I'm no longer a virgin." Ryan said to her comforting, "Ella, remember what you said to me? That you believed virginty isn't something someone can steal from you? Well, he just tried to steal it." Elaine looked at Ryan, and said with a sad smile, "Thanks, Ryan. I guess that is true." That night, Elaine went to bed early after being scaned for any sperm, and none was found, but water was found on the floor, so they were going to scan the water and see about anything else.

**S**he slide into a dream state, and awoke in a tower, her red hair was longer than usual, and she took a look at what she was wearing, and saw a princess dress. She gasped, and said, "I think I'm in a dream. A wonderful dream." She got out of the bed she had dreamed, and it was softer than her bed. She heard Ryan's voice, and looked at herself again, she looked like Julliet and Rupenzel thrown together. "Fair madein, I have come to rescue thee!" Elaine went to the balconey, and smiled and said, "How do you plan on doing that, kind sir?"

"Maybe if thee let down thy long hair, I might be albe to climb it to thee." Elaine got her red her, and let down her silky straight hair, and said, "Do not pulleth to hard on my hair, kind sir." He felt suprisingly light until he reached near the top and he grabbed the balcony and swung in. "Princess Elaine, it is my honor to finally see thee in person." Elaine bowed and said, "Please, call me Princess Ella." "Yes, Priness Ella. I am Sir Ryan Evans."

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

"Please to meet thy aquaintence, Sir Ryan. However, how will we both exit this tower?" "Ah, Princess, it will be difficult for us to escape, because of the dark Lord, Sir Nicholas, is controlling the tower. The only way to escape is help from the kind witch, her excellency Sharpay Evans, whom had helped me find thee." "Sharpay? Why her, if I may so kindly ask?" "Ah, yes, the rumors about her are all completly false. She never helped Sir Nicholas trap thee in here, because the only one she has eyes for is the grand Duke, Zeke Baylor."

Elaine nodded, and said, "How shall she arrivith here?" Sharpay's voice suddenly came, "By teleportation, my dear. Now, more pressing matter are at hand here, dear." "Such as, Sharpay?" "Well, first we'll need to know the spell he casted on the tower to stop thee from leaving."

**E**laine felt herself suddenly being shooken awake, and heard and urgency in Gabriella's voice. "Why did you wake me up? I just had the most wonderful dream." "Because. The test results for pregnecy came in. You're, um, well, you're pregnent." Elaine's smile slide of her face and said, "What? There must be some mistake. I can't be pregnent." Sharpay entered the room and said, "Doctor, are you sure? Because, it kind of early to tell pregnency, isn't it?" "Which means it's obvious she really is pregnent. And, Miss Evans, it's been two days since she's been check in here, and the pregnency test was the last thing done to insure accuarcy."

"Oh, Miss Harrison, good, you're awake. Congratulations, well, I'm just supposed to say that, it's not really all that good, you're pregnent. Two days along." Elaine mouthed the words, "Pregnent?" Sharpay and Gabriella weakly nodded, and Elaine shouted, "That's it? I can't be a mom, I'm only fifteen, my Sweet 16 is tommorow!" Sharpay said to her, "Ella, calm down. It isn't as bad as you think! You won't start showing for three months, you can still wear your Sweet 16 dress." "No! Prom, women, Prom! That's what I'm worried about! And I'll calm down once I know what to do with this major problem!"

The doctor didn't want to recomend this to her while she was in extreme trauma, but he was required to with saying, "You have four options as of now. You can give birth to the child and keep it, you can give birth to the child and put it up for adoption, you can transfer the baby to someone else who is willing to carry it, or you can abort the child. The third option is avalible until the child starts devolping, and then, you are cut to only three options." Elaine said, "Is there anyone who is willing to carry a child for me?"

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together it's for real, now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind I see it  
Could be amazing, (could be amazing)

The doctor said, "I don't know." Elaine sighed, and said, "I wish everything was back to normal. Like a movie, where it all works out in the end." Gabriella said, "Life isn't a fairytale. No one gets a second chance. And you don't always get a happy ending." "I wish it was like that. My dream was going to have a happy ending." "That doesn't make it real." "But a dream is indeed a wish your heart makes." Gabriella and Sharpay moved to were Elaine couldn't hear them and Sharpay said, "What happens when reality sets in? When everything to her changes?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay sadly and said, "I don't know. I wish I did though."

"We should let Ryan know. She won't let him know about this, after all." "True." Sharpay dialed Ryan's number and said to him, "Hi Ryan. Ella's fine, but, uh, she's pregnent. I think you should ask her that yourself." She hung up the phone and Ryan was in the room in only two minutes, and said to Elaine, "Ella are you fine? What's wrong?" "Nothing that concerns you," she snapped. Ryan sighed and said, "Why didn't you call me when you first find out about it? Ella, why didn't you tell me that?" She felt tears starting to run down her face, but once agian said harshly, "What? What did I not tell you?"

"That your pregnant," he said softly. "I don't know. We broke up, and I guess that... Well, I thought you wouldn't care about that." Ryan sighed and said kindly, "Ella, even if we broke up, I would still want to help you get through this." She smiled softly and in a soft, quiet tone, replied, "Thanks for everything, Ryan." He smiled and said, "You'll get through this. You're strong. I know you will and I have faith in you." Elaine then said, "Ryan, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just, I'm too young to be a mother, and you know that."

"Yes. I do know that, but there's one thing that will never change. I care about you, and no matter what, we'll stick together, and always be friends, no matter what happens," he said. Elaine thought to herself, _Oh Ryan, you naive fool, if only you know how much I want to be so much more than friends with you._ Elaine smiled and said, "Yeah. That's true." She then noticed Aurora come into her room, saying, "Ryan, sweetie!" Elaine then felt her heart shatter again, and then got out of her bed, and said, "It was nice catching up with you. I have to go."

The doctor said, "Oh, you already are ready to get going. Elaine, you're being discharged anyway." Elaine got on Sharpay's clothes and ran out of there, tears running down her eyes. Aurora, she always wanted Ryan, she had her greedy eyes on him, and now, she had him, game over, Elaine lost and Aurora won for once.

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song

**Ok, there's the fourth chapter, read and review. Yes, she was in there for two days, she was knocked out for a day, and she didn't realise that until the results came back for pregnancy.**


	6. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**This felt kind of wierd to write, because I don't really know how you could sort of guess this, it's kind of a spin that no one knows, but is being foreshadowed right now. For a picture of the dress, it's Wendy Wu's homecoming dress from Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior, except her's is a little longer, like it's made out in the part where she's posing for the camera.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Humana or any other insurance company mentioned, because if I did, do you really think I would be wasting my time with school?**

Chapter Five: A Dream Is A Wish You Make With Your Heart

(Raven _Alyson Milshaka_ **Anneleisse Van Dor Pol _Ashley Tisdale_** EVERYONE **Dylan and Cole Sprouse _KYLA PRAT_** _BRENDA SONG_ **ORLANDO BROWN ****_RICKY OLMAN_** GIRLS ONLY **ANY GROUP UP**)

A DREAM IS A WISH  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
when your fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep...

Elaine had left the hospital as a teenage mother, though she entered the clinic an abused, raped, and emotionally confused girl. She only remembered a dream she had, the only thing that gave her comfort, and she managed to not let anyone know that she can't be pregnant with Nicholas's child, because she already had a child in her. She didn't know how, because she and Ryan were virgins, but there was no way it was his, because she was supposed to have her period that day Nicholas raped her. It didn't add up, and she didn't know where to turn.

Gabriella was the first person to talk to her, or at least, try to talk to her about this. "Ella," said Gabriella, "Ella, wait up!" Elaine didn't respond other than turn up her iPod more to drown out anything but the song that expressed her. Gabriella sat down next to her after Elaine took a seat on a bench in the park, and said, "Ella, please talk to me. You'll only hurt yourself by bottling these emotions that need to be handeled, and you're not fooling anyone with the tough girl act." Gabriella turned down her iPod, and said, "Ella, what's really going on?"

Elaine sighed, and knew she would keep pestering her until she got her answers. "The dream I had, it showed how I wished my life was like, a fairytale, a movie. And you know how everyone says a dream is a wish your heart makes, and I just wanted that more than anything. Crazy, huh? But, at the same time, I want Ryan back, I want Nicholas out of my life, and I want to tell a secret that I can't tell." Gabriella said, "A secret? What kind?" "It involes the pregnancy," said Elaine. Gabriella sighed and said in a gentele voice, "Ella, what is it? Is it major?"

"Kind of," said Elaine softly, "and it's the fact that the day he raped me, I, uh, was supposed to have my period. But I didn't, so I was pregnant before he raped me. But I don't want to tell anyone why." Gabriella's eyebrows raised and asked, "Why not? If you were pregnant, you would have had to of had..." Elaine cut her off and said, "The are other ways to get pregnant. What happened is delicate, and, well, I had spent the night in Ryan's room one time, except the next day, when I needed a fresh pair of underwear, I didn't have a pair. Ryan didn't want Sharpay to know, since she would just jump to conclusions about what happened, and instead of asking Sharpay for some underwear for me, he loaned me a pair of his boxers, and I guess he was distracted and grabbed an old pair that was used instead of the fresh ones he meant to get."

"Wow. So you spent the night a Ryan's room the day before you where raped? And you accidently got pregnant," she said. Elaine nodded and said roboticly, "You can't tell Nicholas, because then he'll think I wasn't a virgin like I said I was. And then everything will be worse." Gabriella nodded and said, "You have my word."

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through_

Elaine nodded, and even though she knew that this would be hard, she knew she would have to tell Nicholas that she was pregnant, with 'his' child, even though it wasn't. It was her only hope to survive this encounter.

**E**laine was meeting Nicholas in a public place, in other words, Gabriella's house with Amber, Ashley, Vanessa, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor all present to watch her give the news to him. Nicholas entered the house and said, "Hi, babe." She glared at him, and said, "Don't you 'Hi, Babe,' me! I'm pregnant with your child!" _Lie. It's Ryan's, but I'm not letting you know that,_ Elaine thought. On the other hand, Nicholas thought, _Pregnant? Mine? Ha, that's laughable._ "You sure it's mine? 'Cause I'm doubting that."

Elaine felt herself get angry at those words, and said, "Duh, of course it's yours, what makes you doubt it?" "The fact that you spent the night at Ryan's the day before we did it." Elaine felt something stab her cheast as she thought, _How did he find out? Is he spying on me? Watching every move I make? Can he read my mind?_ "Well, maybe he was giving me moral support," she said, spewing out another lie. She went over there to try and see if he would give her another chance. "I highly doubt that it's mine, since you're nothing but a little slut!"

Amber, Vanessa, and Ashley all were being restrained by Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor to prevent them from murdering him now, and Amber growled, "Let me go Gabriella. I want to tear that bastard to pieces for insulting the best captain we've seen in years! And for daring to call sweet Ella a slut!" Ashley was hissing, "Taylor, I want to kill that guy now! He's the reason she has all those bruises!" Vanessa growled and said softly still, "Sharpay, you know that we both want to kill him. Let me go, and we can show him what happens when he insults our best friend!"

Elaine, however, was standing her ground, and said, "It is yours! You even know that!" Nicholas then took one step too far by saying, "Postive it isn't your precious Ryan's? 'Cause if it is, then he'll be in for a wake up call." Sharpay was unaware of releasing Vanessa, she was looking way too angry to even be thinking straight, and said, "You might want to take that back." "What if I don't?" "Wait," said Elaine, and she started saying angrily, "What? You know that Ryan and I broke up. We're friends. We broke up! Get it in your head! You raped me and then pin the blame on my ex?"

**No matter how your heart is grievin',  
If you keep on believin'...**

Nicholas grew even more angry at that, and said, "What do you know?" Elaine then said, "That's it, I-" She stopped since she passed out. Everyone gasped, and they kicked Nicholas out and then called the ambulance, Nicholas had put too much stress on her and the baby for her.

**E**laine woke up once again in a hospital bed, and said softly, "What happened?" Gabriella said, "Oh, Ella, thank goodness you're awake! Ryan and Sharpay looked murderous already." Troy came and said, "Is she up?" Gabriella nodded and said, "If that child is his, it could help convict him." Elaine's face paled, and knew that if the DNA showed it was Ryan's, Ryan would end up in jail. She said, "It's... not Nicholas's. The night before I was... raped... I spent the night at Ryan's place. I didn't have fresh underwear, so Ryan loaned me his, and I guess he grabbed some that were worn before."

"And that means...," said Troy cluelessly. "I was supposed to have my period that day, but it never came," said Elaine. Troy said, "Will you tell Ryan that?" Gabriella said to him, "She has too much pride to talk to Ryan about that." "But she should. He'd understand, right?" "What? I don't think so," said Elaine. Troy shook his head and knew that this was only the begining. "Just don't tell anyone," said Elaine.

Gabriella then asked her, "Ella, what did you decided to do?" Elaine then said, "Um, I think I might abort it." Those words left Gabriella shocked with her mouth open and eyes wide.

**O**utside, Sharpay was talking to Ryan about it, and said, "This child could be the key to locking up Nicholas!" Gabriella came out and said, "Sharpay, you should talk to Ella about this. It's important. She chose abortion." Sharpay nodded, then said, "Wait. What did she say she was going to do?" and went inside her room, and saw Elaine laying in the bed. "Hey, Shar," said Elaine. "Hi, Ella. Feeling better?" Elaine simply nodded, with a straight face devioded of any emotions. "You going to have the child? This child is our last chance to convict him!" Elaine then knew what her choice was. She will abort it.

"No. I'm going to abort it." "WHAT? That child is the only way we can convict Nicholas now!" "That's my descion and I'm sticking to it, Sharpay." "But Ella-" "Shar, think about this. Maybe I don't want him to go to jail. Maybe I don't care what happens to him!" "Why not?" Elaine then looked at Sharpay, and wondered how to explain to her without reveavling anything she shouldn't know just yet. "Because, I'm going to break u-u-up with him," she stuttered out, a very poor excuse that she gave as well. Sharpay sighed.

"That isn't a very good reason. Why?" "Get out of here, Sharpay. I'm done saying anything."

**_The dream that you wish will come true_**

Sharpay sighed and left like Elaine ask her to, and said, "I tried to convince her. Gabriella, you may want to know the option she chose as well." Gabriella shrugged and went into her room and after she did, Sharpay said to Ryan, "She chose to abort the child!" "I told you. She told me she's scheduling it a week before graduation." Sharpay said, "She said that she didn't care what happens, either. Why, though?" Gabriella froze and Ryan said, "Yeah. Why?" Sharpay said, "She doesn't want the child, I think." Gabriella played along and said, "Even though it might convict him."

Ryan said, "Well, she's been traumatized! She isn't thinking straight!" Gabriella wondered what Elaine would do if she told Ryan what's really going on, and decided against it.

**O**n the other hand, Elaine was starting to believe that this is probably the best descion as she threw up repeatedly into a bin, and was sick to her stomach still. She went and tried to eat, but then chose something she surely would never eat before, a chocolate, ham, mustard, and cheese sandwich with some undindentifible food on the side. When she finished, she realiesed this was probably the only meal she kept down, and it made her stomach churn knowing what she just ate. _Disgusting cravings. I'll be glad when this is done with,_ she thought as she went to check the abortion prices.

"Doctor," Elaine asked, "how much would an abortion for a week before graduation be?" The doctor said, "Um, what kind of insurance do you have?" "Uh, I believe I have a double insurance, HumanaOne, Medicade, and I think TriCare," said Elaine digging around in her purse for her Channel wallet. "We only accept TriCare or Medicade, m'am," he said. "That's fine," said Elaine taking out her wallet and handed him the two membership cards and she whispered, "Never thought I'd have to use them for an abortion."

The doctor nodded and said, "Come here on Saturday, May 12 at 9:30 AM, ok?" "Great," said Elaine, feeling relieved about this. She walked out of the clinic, hoping for no one to know, even though she knew something wasn't going right for her still.

**W**hen she fell asleep, her dream continued where it left off. Sharpay was sighing and said, "Ah, if only I had my spell book." Elaine said, "Well, how would we find it? It cannot be far, can it?" Sharpay said, "Ah, only the Oracale can see that." Elaine's eyebrow's raised and said, "Whom might the Oracale be? What is her name?" Sharpay said, "The fair Gabriella, of course, your highness, do thy not remember her?"

HEY YEA YEA  
Yea yea!  
HEY YEA YEA YEA  
Yea  
HEY YEA YEA YEA! HEY YEAH!

"Of I course I remember her. However, how shall we get to her?" Gabriella's voice said, "Your highness, thy had obvousily forgotten the Witch's Glass. Although, I am afraid I must tell thee I have no clue as to where the Book o' Sharpay is." "Why not, madamoiselle?" "Thy flatter me. However, if I knew, I would not be trapped myself." Sharpay said, "He has thee trapped?" "Si. He does not wish for thee to find thy book, m'lady, however, thy may stop him from hurting the princess." Elaine looked down and saw the pregnant lump inside of her.

Elaine said, "If I may ask, why does he wish to hurt me?" Gabriella said, "Your highness, I may not find this safe to say right now, however, I will tell thee about a grudge between the Evans line and the Czar line. Thee must have something to do with this grudge, for it is terrible to drag a innocent bystander into an awful mess." Elaine gulped and even though this was a dream, she knew something has to have been done to make all of this happen in the first place.

Ryan said, "Yes, thee does have something to do with this. Thy are carrying my child whilst thy are betrothed to Nicholas." Elaine said, "Betrothed? Why, if I may ask, did my family chose Nicholas?" Ryans jaw twitched and said, "They did not have a choice. Thy was to wed Nicholas on thy eighteenth birthday, or thy family would die." Elaine felt the perfect dream becoming a nightmare, and everything became dark again.

**E**laine awoke drenched in sweat and said, "That dream was scary. It's as if something is haunting me and my wish still. I don't understand." She got out of her bed and said to no one, "I really need to stop talking to myself." She looked at the clock, which read 9:15 AM, and at that she gasped, "I'm late for school!" She totally forgot today was Saturday, and had ran out the door to her car, which was a stupid move for her. Nicholas was standing outside, waiting for her again. Elaine gulped and said, "What are you doing here? It's 9:15 AM, shouldn't you be at school?"

Nicholas sniggered and said, "Stupid little slut. It's Saturday. On Saturdays is when I get my fun." Elaine started feeling sick to her stomach again and without warning, she threw up on him. She gasped and said, "I'm so sorry!" Nicholas looked at his clothes disgusted and said angrily, "No you're not, slut! That child you're carrying? I doubt it's mine, your just a slut who wants to ruin my life." She backed away and said with tears coming out of her eyes, "No, that not true!" Though she knew that one sentence was true, and she didn't bother to think about it. She said in her mind the opposite of everything he was saying as well because she convinced herself that he could read her mind.

**A dream is a wish your heart makes...**

He smirked and tossed her back inside the house dragging her up the stairs, knowing that no one was there. She tried to scream, but her voice was to worn out, and what was the point in fighting anymore? He'll rape her either way, and Elaine felt tears starting to show with jaggedy breath. (a/n WARNING! THIS TIME, IT'S SUPER EXPLICT RAPE AND DRUGS FOR SURE! For only one scene.) She gasped as he ripped off her PJs, and she tried closing her eyes and thinking of Ryan, but he was acting nothing like Ryan who would be nicer about this.

Elaine gulped as she felt something enter her vigina and she noticed it was his fingers, or actually, his whole hand, and she looked away disgusted by that. She felt a slap on her thigh and she screamed, but it came out more like a raspy voice instead. She smelt something coming off him as well, it smelled like... alcohol and she felt like throwing up again. When he finished that, she felt something hard and with one look, she knew it was the actual sex, and she felt like crying still.

After at least two hours of torture he stopped and got off her. She gulped up huge amounts of air that he deprived her of while experincing his orgasam, and she looked at her sheets and saw blood on them, her blood. She gulped, and knew that it was a miscarrige, she miscarried Ryan's baby. She was crying on her sheets now, saying, "Why did this happen? I'm sorry I even thought of getting rid of this child. I don't have anything with me anymore. Not my virginity, not my child, nothing. Not even the guy who would help me through this." She looked at where Nicholas was, and saw he had took Speed into her house, and she was even more shocked.

Elaine coughed through the smell of Speed and said weakly, "Get that shit out of my house." Nicholas smirked, and said, "What, you don't like?" Elaine already felt like she was getting a high, and she remembered to stay strong and grabbed her cellphone, which, obviously, with him being high, wasn't that hard to get by him. She rushed out of room as quick as possible, and went to the bathroom, locking the door. She dialed 911 and said, "Hello? Yes, it does invole rape, yes, it involes drugs, no I wasn't drugged, my boyfriend raped me, and brough heroine and crack into my home."

"No, please, help me, he might try to break this door down any minute, and he'll abuse me! By the way, call Sharpay Evans and tell her to bring the whole gang to my house for help. No, not a gang as in a muderering gang, a friend gang. Yes, and hurry! Oh, my name? Elaine Harrison, daughter of... oh, you know my mom. OK, then you know where I live, right? OK, thanks," said Elaine as fast as possible and hung up with a relieved sigh.

**_WHEN YOUR FEELING SMALL..._**

**H**er relief was short lived when she heard Nicholas yelling, "Ella? Ella you slut, where are you?" Elaine slowed her breath down, and stopped thinking all thoughts and meditated for a moment to hide herself, Zenning out to a happier place, and Nicholas said, "I know your here somewhere!" She heard the police sirens and Sharpay's yells, and she opened her eyes, letting all the thoughts flood in. Nicholas then was breaking the door down, and before Elaine could say anything, he was holding her hostage with a gun at her throat.

Sharpay was yelling, "Nicholas, put her down or you'll regret it!" Nicholas said, "Not one more word or she gets it!" Elaine was struggling, and she freed her mouth from his hand for time enough to yell, "ADD KIDNAPPING TO THE LIST OF CHARGES!" He managed to shut her up again, and Ryan said, "Nicholas, if you hurt her, I swear..." Nicholas snarled, "Evans. You wouldn't want her pretty neck to snap, now would you?" Elaine's eyes widen and she then brought her cheerleading into her hand with a back kick, hitting him in between the legs which caused him to drop the gun.

She picked it up and shouted to Zeke, "CATCH!" Zeke caught the gun the she tossed and Elaine said, "Now Nicholas, are you too chicken to go hand to hand combat with me?" Nicholas's anger flashed in his eyes and said, "No way am I scared of a girl!" Amber, Vanessa, Leslie, Ashley, Susan, Stacey, and Monique had arrived and said, "Oh no. He's stupid alright. He's challenging Ella. No one's ever challenged her." "Why not?" "You'll find out," they chorused at the same time and Ashley said, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Vanessa and Amber chorused as well, "How on EARTH can you think of sodas at a time like this?"

Ashley shrugged and pointed at the window in which Elaine's hair was buned up, and she looked different somehow, maybe it was the bun. She dodged each of his moves and then did a spin kick, also known as Dragon's Whip, causing him imense pain. Elaine then did some backflips and on her bedpost, she spun around, kicking him in the face several times. Elaine blocked a punch and finished off a very tired Nicholas by pushing him down with only a finger, and said, "Aggression is powerful. Knowing how to use it to your advantage is better. And also, self-defense is better then being on the attack."

Nicholas didn't understand, and she said, "And for the record, I could have done that at any time. I just was freaked out by your sudden mood change, and then the fact I was still feeling weak. Only those who are truely weak go after the strong at their weakest points, such as AFTER A BREAKUP."

_ALONE IN THE NIGHT YOU WHISPER..._

**A**nd with that she fell down and cried. Ryan went up there and said to her, "Ella..." Elaine stopped him and said, "Why did I cause so much trouble? You know, I never meant to cause trouble, I just wanted a dream I have to come true." Ryan said softly, "He caused trouble for you, Ella. He started everything. And what do you mean about a dream you have?" Elaine then realiesed what she said, and then decided to come clean, "I still love you Ryan. But, you're dating someone, and I don't want to ruing that for you."

"Huh? I'm not dating anyone," said Ryan, confused now. "Yes you are! Aurora, remember?" Ryan said, "Did you miss something about Aurora that you didn't see?" "What do you mean?" "She looked exactly like you. She was like your replacement to make me feel better, but she was nothing like you. I should have known no one could replace you at all."

"But, Ryan, let's not rush this like last time, ok? It didn't turn out so great last time, did it?" "No, you're right. It didn't. Let's just stay friends, just a bit longer to see how long until Sharpay tries to intervene and get us back together," he said with a laugh. Elaine laughed for the first time in two weeks, and said, "Yeah, and she might even invole Taylor and Chad. It'll be hilarous, it could be our own TV show. Maybe we'll try again in college, Ryan. For now, will you go with me to my Sweet Sixteen as a friendly date?"

He smiled and said, "It would be my honor to escort such a beautiful girl to her 16th birthday's party, especially since of the best thing I get to... oh no! We need to hurry and alter you dress as fast as possible! The party's in six hours! Come on, let's get going." Elaine sighed and asked, "Are you sure that Aurora isn't expecting you as her date?" Ryan looked uncomftorable and said, "I didn't tell her about your Sweet 16." "Ryan, the whole school's talking about it! Why doesn't she know?" "Because she doesn't go to our school, she, uh, she's homeschooled." Elaine nodded. That would explain why she had never seen her before in school.

**E**laine was ready for her Sweet Sixteen. And ready for everyone to be dazzled, and, oh, to have one more date with Ryan, even though it's platonic. She missed having dates with Ryan, and she put the finishing touches on her makeup, she heard the doorbell ring, and she rushed downstairs to see Ryan. She had a smile on her face when she saw Ryan's smiling face.

_Thinking no one can hear you at all  
_**(HEAR YOU AT ALL)**

"Uh, hi Ryan. Let's go," she said softly. He nodded and took her arm and led her to the limo. Elaine thought, _This is all like a dream. A wonderful dream come true._ Ryan knew that she liked everything they had set up, except Ryan had one suprise for her. When they arrived, he had totally forgotten she was a major media subject because of the kidnapping, rape, and her mother being owner of a large home company after all. She was even more publized because of that reacent scandle that had happened.

Elaine stepped out of the limo, the first thing that happen was her being blinded by flashes and the papparazi, which she never had problems with before shouting things like, "ELLA, DID YOU KNOW THAT YOUR EX, NICHOLAS, WAS WANTED IN FIVE DIFFERENT STATES?" and "ELLA, WHO IS YOUR FRIEND?" and "ELLA, ARE YOU ON THE REBOUND?" and many, many more. Even if she wanted to answer their question she couldn't because the flashes blinded her, and she said into some microphones, "Uh, I didn't know he was wanted in five states... This is Ryan Evans... Um, no, I don't know any designer named Stephenie Evans, isn't that Ryan's mom?... No, I'm not one the rebound, he's just a friend... No, we are not dating... Can I just go to my party now?"

**S**harpay then walked out with sunglasses on and said, "Miss Harrison will answer all of your questions in an interview later. Yes, we are indeed, blood reletives of Stephenie Evans, and this is Elaine Harrison, daughter of Stacey Harrison, owner of Harrison Homes and mulit-millionare." She then dragged them inside into the party and said, "Ella, I am SO sorry about the paparazzi, they heard about the Harrison-Czar scandal and how the twin children of S.Evans were involved and they just followed us here to your party!"

"No, it's ok. I should learn how to deal with the press Sharpay. I've never had so many questions asked about my personal life before. Usually if someone wanted dirt on me they would ask my friends," said Elaine, not knowing an undercover reporter was eavesdropping on them. Sharpay said, "Well, at least you got through it without paparazzi on your doorstep, askin YOU about how it was like to track down a murder. It's like we just became big celebrities, even Zeke's getting harrassed by the media, but he got rid of them with his creme brulee," said Sharpay.

You wake...

Gabriella came up to her and said, "Ella, this parties kicking, except for the paparazzi. I totally froze in front of them, I had no clue what to say, what to do, I mean, what if I totally screwed up and it was plastered all over the papers that Ella Harrison is friends with a total FREAK. I barely got through Twinkle Town without passing out, a whole crew of paparazzi?" The reporter thought, _Yawn. This girl is apparently so totally not star material. But her boyfriend is! Maybe he can change her into a star worthy gal._

She started taking pictures secretly of Elaine, and she noticed something, someone pouring something into her drink! She saw Elaine getting ready to drink the spiked drink and she ran over and grabbed it from her and said, "You should never leave your drink unatteneded, especially behind your back." She walked off with it, and Elaine said, "What on Earth just happened?" "Maybe she's psycic," said Sharpay. "Please. Give me a break. Pysicic? That so could never happen," said Elaine walking off to get something to drink.

**A**t the place for drinks, she saw Ryan and she looked down at the bar. His gaze hurt her, since she knew what he was going to ask, and she was proven right. "Do you want to dance and open the party now?" Elaine nodded, and she heard a tune she had grown found of, 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' and she said, "Ryan, you picked this song for the opening dance, didn't you?"

**_With the morning sunlight_**

**_TO FIND FORTUNE THAT IS SMILING ON YOU  
_(FORTUNE THAT IS SMILING ON YOU)**

**DON'T LET YOUR HEART BE FILLED WITH SORROW FOR ALL YOU  
KNOW TOMORROW**

The dream that you wish will come true

**HEY YEA YEA YEA HEY YEA**  
(A DREAM IS A WISH)  
**HEY YEA YEA YEA HEY YEA**

_When you dream then you can start  
_(Then you can start)  
_A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
_(Make with your heart)

Ryan simply smiled and said, "It depends on what your heart says." He knew how much she loved this song, and how she knows every word to it. It was part of her best birthday gift yet as he led her to the dance floor in her gown. She was smiling, and couldn't believe that this was happening for her, it was too good to be true, and she felt like she was falling for him again. But when did she not feel love for him?

Elaine loved this and saw the spotlight on them, and she felt a little sick but shook it off, and started dancing along with it. She smiled as she felt it flowing faster for her, and wished for this to last forever. But every dream has an ending, and this one wouldn't be what she wanted, and she won't make it to the sequel if this works for him for once. She smiled as the dance ended, and she was taken off the dance floor for the cake.

_When you dream then you can start  
_(A DREAM IS A WISH, YEAH)  
_A dream is a wish you...  
_MAKE WITH YOUR HEART

**A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES**

_When your fast asleep  
_**(FAST ASLEEP)**

**_In dreams you will lose your heartaches_**

**WHATEVER YOU WISH FO****R YOU KEEP  
(KEEP...)**

You wake with the morning sunlight

**To find fortune that is smiling on you  
(FORTUNE THAT IS SMILING ON YOU)**

**DON'T LET YOUR HEART BE FILLED WITH SORROW...**

**FOR ALL YOU KNOW TOMORROW...**

Elaine gasped when she saw the cake, it said, "Happy 16th Birthday, Love your best friend, Ryan", and she said to Ryan, "Thank you so much Ryan! It's beautiful, and I love y-it so much." Ryan smiled and said, "I knew you'd love it." She said back in a whisper, "Yes. Yes, I do love you." Ryan said, "What'd you say?" "Oh, nothing, let's blow out the candles!" She shut her eyes and thought, _I wish Ryan was my boyfriend again._ With that, she blew the candles out, and said, "I'm so glad."

She cut the cake, and everyone got a slice.

**T**he next morning was a Sunday, and she was next to Ryan, her dress still on, but Elaine couldn't help but notice his shirt was off, and she smiled. She went downstairs to find breakfast already made for her, and she looked and saw a card. She read it, and it said, _Ella, this is for being a great friend. And also, you never got your birthday breakfast like I promised you back when we were... more than just really good friends. Once again, I'm sorry for that, Love, Ryan._ She gasped, Ryan remembered that from years ago!

She thought, _How sweet of him. I really do love him, I really do._ Ryan came downstairs as she was eating her eggs, and he said, "Oh good, you saw the breakfast I had to get up super early to make you. What do you think of it?" Elaine said, "These are the best eggs I've had. Where did you learn to cook, Ryan?" Ryan smiled and said embarassedly, "I didn't cook everything. Zeke helped me with the pancakes and the eggs, but I made the toast!" He said it like making the toast was the best thing he ever done, it was so cute.

"Well, the toast is the greatest part of it," said Elaine with a secretive smile on her face. "Why?" Ryan looked a little confused and she thought, _Aw, he's so cute when he makes that confused face._ "So I can fling some eggs at you," she said playfully, and Ryan said, "Wait, but you didn't throw anything." Elaine then took the egg covered bread she was hiding under the table and threw it at Ryan's face. He said, "Oh, now you're just being mean!" "I know," said Elaine in the same proud voice that Ryan used.

The dream that you wish will come true...

**_NO MATTER HOW YOUR HEART IS GREVING..._**

**_IF YOU KEEP ON BELIEVIN'..._**

The dream the you wish will come true

Yea, yea  
(EM HM, YEA YEA, YEA YEA)

**A DREAM IS A WISH**

WHEN YOU DREAM THEN YOU CAN START A DREAM IS  
A WISH YOU MAKE WITH YOUR HEART  
(A dream is a wish)

WHEN YOU DREAM THEN YOU CAN START  
(A DREAM IS A WISH, YEA)

A DREAM IS A WISH YOU MAKE WITH YOUR HEART  
**(YOU KNOW!)**

"That wasn't very nice, Ella," he said sternly like her dad. She laughed, he made it sound ridicolous and more comftorable to do. "Fine, _dad_," she said, using the sarcastic tone she uses with her mom. They laughed again.

**R**yan offered to her a trip to the mall after she finished her meal, and Elaine said, "Sure, just let me get my sunglasses, anywhere I go now seems to be a humongous madhouse with the damned paparazzi." "I hear you there, Sharpay just has to have everyone know she's the daughter of a famous designer, she already knows how to work the press," said Ryan, rolling his eyes. "But, I never thought you were related to THE person who sold us our condo, in otherwords, Ms. Stacey Harrison, owner of Harrison Homes," said Ryan.

"It never came up," she said, "And even though I'm rich and would be famous, I just don't want anyone to know about that. I wanted to tell you first before anyone else." Ryan smiled, she was still the same Elaine who confided in him with everything. She came downstairs looking stunning, and he smiled, and said, "Let's go." She nodded and let him lead her to the limo.

It still felt like they were still dating, even though they had been broken up for almost three weeks, their three week aniversarey of the breakup, and the date of their first official date, which was sad for them that two anniversaries, one of something Elaine could never let go of and the other of her biggest regret, in only two more days. She gulped, and knew that if anything was to happen, it would be best kept until after graduation.

**T**he mall, as Elaine predicted, was covered in the paparazzi, and when she stepped out of the limo, the question flew, and she said, "One at a time, people, one at a time." Channel Five news went first and asked, "Miss Elaine, what do you prefer to be called?" Elaine replied, "Ella, go on." "Well, my question is if you and Mr. Ryan here are just friends, then why do you guys spend most of the time flirting?" "Well, we used to go out, and it's still not, uh, well, we just aren't used to not flirting." "Ah, and how long have you been broken up?" "Uh, three weeks tomorrow at 7:56 AM, and the date that was supposed to mark our year and 5 weeks counting as boyfriend-girlfriend."

WHEN YOU CAN DREAM  
**(WHOO!)  
**THEN YOU CAN START A DREAM IS A WISH YOU MAKE WITH  
YOUR HEART  
(Yea, yea)

_When you dream then you can start  
_**(CAN START)  
**_A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
_(Make with your heart)

**(A DREAM IS A WISH, YEAH, YEAH)**

A DREAM IS A WISH THAT YOU CAN START A DREAM IS A  
WISH YOU MAKE WITH YOUR HEART  
**(A DREAM IS A WISH)**

The reporter said, "And you remember all of it?" She nodded and said, "Uh, next reporter please!" This time PEOPLE Magazine's reporter said, "Is it true that you used to go out with the basketball superstar at school?" Elaine said, "Leave my friends out of this, and I will not comment." "Alright, and if I may ask, what kind of outfit are you wearing?" Elaine said, "Uh, my sunglasses are D&G, Ryan's mom designed me this top to go with my Wet Seal jean skirt, and Converse, why?" "It's for our Star Style column, and I think we found our new fashion icon!"

Elaine said, "Uh, ok, next reporter!" _SEVENTEEN_ had also sent a reporter and she said, "What is your descion on abortion rights?" Elaine said, "Uh, I'm not sure, pro-choice? I'm only sixteen here, I don't even understand the subject that well!" "Well, it's rumored you had an abortion receantly, and it made us curious." "I didn't have an abortion. I was kicked in the stomach by a pschopath which caused a miscarry. I did in fact sechedule an arbortion for that child, but I decided not to go through with it." "Ok, well, how long did you hide that secret of being abused by an abusive boyfriend?"

Ryan interjected with, "We knew before she even told us. The lie she said was, 'I fell down the stairs,' and she has never fallen down the stairs. In fact, she could take staircases ten steps at a time without losing balance. And also the fact that she confides everything in me, so she told me before anything else, and Sharpay was the one who pieced most of the puzzle together. Believe me, that girl can be deadly with her nails, he was so scared of her that it stopped for maybe a day or two before that happened."

They nodded and she said, "And now, can we get our shopping done? Oh, and the _seventeen_ mag, just as a reply to that interview offer, sure. I'll do it." They all packed up after getting their answers, and she said, "Glad that's over with, let's get to the best part! Shopping!"

WHEN YOU DREAM, THEN YOU CAN START A DREAM IS A  
WISH YOU MAKE WITH YOUR HEART  
**(YEA YEA YEA YEA YEA, YEAAA, YEA YEA)**

**Ok, what'd ya think? Longest chapter out of anything else I have written, and very emotional.**


	7. So This Is Love Spainish Mix

**You know how there's always the return of the bad guy? That's not gonna happen til the sequel, it's spoiler just for those who REVIEW soon and I'll give you a choice: review or the series go bye-bye, ok, exageration, but nothing else is going to be updated until I get my reviews for these stories. Sequels never do as good as the originals, but YOU COULD REVIEW IT! This is the last chapter in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own So This Is Love, High School Musical, or anything else in the story. The colleges may or may not exist.**

Chapter Six: So This Is Love

Ooo-ooo  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love

_Graduation day is next week, _Elaine noticed, and she had to go to her abortion appointment, but then knew that the only reason she was doing this was to protect Ryan, but he was good now because it has to be Nicholas's. She didn't go, but she knew that if she should up to Prom a pregnant Prom Queen, she'll have the worst reputation ever, she was going to be crowned Prom Queen, and now, she has to find some way around it. Turn down the crown wasn't an option, and she needs something. Ryan was going to be crowned Prom King, because somehow, either the votes where mistallied, or, or she could make Troy Prom King and Gabriella Prom Queen, it sounds prefect!

She said, "I'll need a resigntion speech. Hm, how about, 'Fellow students, I know I was voted Prom Queen, but I wish to resign from the assigiment. Gabriella will take my place as Prom Queen on Prom night.' Perfect."

**N**ext day, she gave her speech on air during the announcments, and everyone was in shock about it, rumors circulating the school about her resigntion, she already won, why resign? Elaine was filling out application forms for acceptance to Brown, NY, Albequerque U, UT, UTSA, A&M, Prince, and Harverd Law School, not sure which one she wanted. She was halfway through the Princeton form when Taylor came to join her, studing like mad for the SATs, and Elaine looked up and did a double take at Taylor hair in a mess.

"Taylor, are you feeling ok?" Taylor looked at her like she was crazy, and said, "I have to apply for scholorships, study for the SATs, and apply for college and you're asking me if I'm OK?" "Glad to know your ok," said Elaine jokingly, since Taylor was acting like usual with the scholorships SATs, and Taylor moaned, "I forgot to take the pre-SAT test last year! Did you?" "Pre-SAT? Yeah, I took it, and it got me a scholorship for Brown, Princeton, and Harverd Law School, but I'm having trouble deciding which one I want." Taylor moaned again.

"Why did the _cheerleader_ get a scholorship to Ivy League schools?" Elaine said, "Uh, Taylor?" "What?" She sure was snappy now, and Elaine said, "Your Caclus book is falling." Taylor caught it, and notice Elaine's new haircut, brown and wavy like Sara Paxton's, and she said, "New haircut?" Elaine nodded and said, "I thought it was time to change. We're not kids anymore."

So this is love  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine

Taylor nodded and said, "True. But why did you get rid of your red hair? It was a classic." Elaine said, "This is better then red. I want to look polished and professional. Much better, isn't it?" Taylor nodded and said, "Why did you resign from Prom Queen?" "Uh, it's complicated," Elaine said. Taylor just nodded.

**N**ine days till Prom at the next day, Thursday. Elaine had her dress already chosen, and now, everything was place into motion as they were being assigned caps and gowns for the graduating cermony, and everyone was shocked at Elaine's new hair. Elaine sighed, and wondered, _How much longer for this lie?_ She sighed, and once more, this was one step closer to college.

**S**ATs was the thing that was on everyone's mind today, today was the SAT testing, and Elaine was at a desk, waiting for her test, a little scared of what will happen. Everyone was waiting for the big testing, and soon, a single word from the teacher, "Start." Elaine started with her test and in her mind was saying_, X to the power of 5 times pi, divided by 6, minus 5, times 16 equals, wait, what does X equal? Next question says the X times Y equals 6, yet Y times 4 equals 24, which means Y is 6, and X is 1, so it's 1 times 7 over 22, which is 7 over 22, and divide by 6 is 1 point 16 ongoing over 22 times 16 equals 7 point 06. Done with that, next question._

Elaine looked at the next question, _A times Z equals 20, yet Z times X equals 5, and C times A equals 8, C times Y is 12. A is 4, C is 2, Y is still 6, X is still 1, and Z is 5. OK, 5(6)(A)+C/Z(Y)-16(8) is, hm, 5 times 6 is thirty, and A is equal to 4, and 4 times 30 is 120, add Z/C(Y), which equals 15, and minus 16(8), which is 128, meaning the answer is 233. Done with that one too. Let's see the next one. Y(Z)(X)+A/C(Y)-C(Z)(X). Y times Z would be 30, time X would be 30. A divided by C is 2, times Y would be 12, C times Z is 10 times X is still 10. 30+12-10 is 32._

Elaine sighed, her brain was frying from all this math.

My heart has wings  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
So this is love

**F**our hours after the math test was the reading test, and five hours after that was the science and so on. When the group came out of the testing area, Elaine complained, "That was the longest test I've ever had!" Taylor nodded, she was too tired to even speak. Gabriella wasn't even moving much as usual, Sharpay looked like she may never talk again. Troy was just looking around, freaked out that there could even be that long of a test.

Elaine rolled her eyes at everyone, and Ryan said, "I'm amazed I can still talk and think at the same time." Sharpay then said, "You actually think?" Ryan rolled his eyes and said sarcasticly, "No, Sharpay. I'm a mindless zombie." "Really?" Amber then said, "No, HE WAS BEING SACRASTIC. In otherwords, fascisous!" Taylor jumped and said, "Did I hear what I think I heard?" Ashley said, "Yes, Taylor. You heard the rarely heard voice of Amber using a word like fascisous properly. A very rare sound indeed."

"It's the stupid assessment. I can't stop using a more expanded vocabulary then my usual choice of wording," said Amber. Vanessa said, "Great. Now she's using proper grammer as well, and that's just so not right. I think that I can't stop talking in formal tones either." Ashley said, "Oh, hush you two. You've done enough damage in one day with the disatastor that happened during the science exam." "What happened?" Ashley explained, "They mixed Hydergeon and some sort of Soduim compound and created a mini explosion."

Elaine said dryly, "Luckly, just before that happened, I told Amber, 'Don't touch...'" Taylor said, "Don't you mean you said, 'Don't touch that'?" "No," said Amber, "she always only gets to say Don't touch before I touch it." Gabriella said, "And you never learn from those experiences?"

_Flashback montouge_

Elaine and Amber where in sixth grade science, and Elaine said, "Ok, take this, no, Amber, don't touch..." and Amber had touched the button she was going to say not to touch, and an explosion occured, and Elaine had a scowl, and finished, "that."

_Next flashback_

It was another sixth grade science experiment, this one was the science fair, and Elaine had finished setting up the crystal growing chamber and Amber was getting ready to pour something into it, which, on cue, Elaine said, "No, Amber, don't touch..." and an explosion occured with the chemicals and Elaine wiped off the mixture off her googles and finished, "that mixture."

_Next flashback_

Amber, Elaine, Vanessa, and Ashley were all working on a owl pellet disection for the last sixth grade project that year, and Amber was near a beaker of CH2O, and Elaine said, "Amber, don't knock over that beaker of..." and on cue, Amber knocked over the carbonated soda, causing the pellet to explode with all the bones inside it, meaning Elaine's hair was ruined, and she finished, "carbonated soda."

This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love

_Next flashback_

Amber, Elaine, and Ashley were working on a project for the school science fair for seventh grade, and Amber asked Elaine about the chlorine with, "Ella, what's this?" Elaine said as she was working on the carbonated soda that was to be used, "It's chlorine. Don't mix it with..." and Amber imediatly poured it into the carbonated soda, and a explosion occered, and Elaine finished, "carbon."

_Next flashback_

Amber and Elaine were science parteners for squid disection in the seventh grade because just two days before they were supposed to do this, Ashley and Vanessa switched seats with empty seats. Amber looked at the squid's ink pack, and Elaine shouted, "Amber, no, don't touch..." and Amber accidently pressed it too hard, and ink landed in their face and on their lab coats, "that!"

_Next flashback_

Amber was parteners with Elaine for a freshman project in biology, and Amber was getting ready to pour carbon with hydrogen, and Elaine said quickly, "Amber, no, don't touch..." she poured it in and a huge explosion was made, and Elaine finished with a tone that was mixed a sigh and a moan, "that."

_End flashback montouge_

Amber said, "Nope." "We failed the science exam because of her and her continous mishaps," said Ashley and Vanessa on cue.

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now it's as clear as it can be

So this love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now it's as clear as it can be

Isto é o Amor

**N**ow it was graduating day, and Elaine couldn't wait to graduate anymore, and suprisingly, Elaine was voted Class Valedictorian, so she gave the speech with, "Everyone, the senior year of East High was one of the greatest experiences of my life. Some people learned more than others, others saw what was truely there behind a mask, and everyone found out what it meant to be a student body. My personal experience showed that people aren't who they seem, and just one mistake can truely change the course of your life.

"I hope that everyone will have a great summer and also, that none of us will forget our true friends. Where we all began, here, at East High, and all the way back to preschool. Thank you." Her speech was short, if anything, and when everyone had their diploma, the caps went up in the air with cheers. Elaine screamed cheerfuly, "After-party, senior people!" Everyone laughed, and went with her to the afterparty, and Elaine changed into a blue afterparty gown.

**T**he only way to descirbe the after graduation party: crazy. Everyone was laughing and having fun, whereas, there was so much dancing, Elaine could only be seen if you looked for a guy still wearing his mortarboard, which is where you'll find Ryan with Elaine. Elaine and Ryan were by the punch bowl, talking about how much they'll miss East High, and how they wish they could have another year here. Troy was laughing with his buddies, and to find Troy, you had to search for a poofy hairstyle that was difficult to get under a mortarboard.

That would be Chad with Troy, Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Zeke. Chad was talking to Taylor about college and which universtiy they had applied for, and Troy was talking to Gabriella about what if they were in different universties. Zeke was discussing food travel ways to give Sharpay food from his cullinary school while she was at an Acting School. Chad and Troy, as it turned out, had been accepted to Brown with Taylor and Gabriella. When Elaine joined the group, they found out where she was going.

"LAW SCHOOL?," everyone chorused together in shock that Elaine was going for a Harverd Law School degree, and Ryan had been accepted to Harved's branch for medical, or Harverd Medical School.

Isto é o amor, mmmm  
O grande amor  
O amor com quem tanto eu sonhei

Estou feliz, mmmm  
Muito feliz  
Muito feliz  
A chave do céu encontrei

Meu coração, mmmm, pode voar  
No céu, as estrelas tocar  
Milagre que vem do além  
Num sonho encantador

Mmmm, mmmm  
O grande amor

So this is love

Elaine nodded and said, "I'm going to be a lawyer, and that's why I dyed my hair brunette." They chorused again, like in Ned's Declassified when Ned found out he might have to go to summer school, "Lawyer?" "Yes, and nothing in this world will make me change my mind from it," she said. Sharpay said, "But, Ella, you could be a great fashion designer! Or America's next model that makes it big! Or even a stunning actress! Why a lawyer?" "Because, I chose to be a lawyer, and I will become one," she said.

This was getting too wierd for everyone, especially Taylor and Gabriella, who thought Elaine would go for an arcitech, or a fashion designer, not a lawyer! However, there was worse things in store than just Elaine wanting to be an aretiech, and they would happen on Prom Night.

**P**rom Night, the night Elaine was looking forward to, mostly because Ryan agreed to take her to Prom as friends, supossedly. Ryan arrived at her house with her corsage, which was a beautiful pink flower bunch with some coral flowers and salmon colored roses, and he pinned it to her, and she put on his buitienere (sp?), and several photos where taken. At the Prom itself, there was more paparazzi then she would have expected, and Ryan said, "What-" and before he could finish his question, _STAR_ magazine snapped some photos of Elaine and said, "Where did you buy your dress, Ella?"

"Uh, at JCPenny's," said Elaine cautiously, throwing a confused glance at Ryan who looked just as confused. _People_ magazine snapped two photos and shouted, "Ella, where did you get those gorgous shoes?" Elaine said, "Uh, Macy's, why are you asking questions-" and she was cut off as _US_ magazine snapped five photos of her, and shouted, "Ella, where did you get your jewlary?" "Those where gifts from Ryan, why are you asking questions about my-" and she once more was cut off with _POPstar_ magazine asking, "It's rumored you're dating Ryan still. Is it true?" "No, we're just friends! I didn't have a date." _seventeen_ then asked, "Ella, where have you been accepted at?"

"Harverd Law School," said Elaine, and with that, her Ryan went inside to their Prom as about fifteen more pictures where snapped of her walking the red carpet to East High.

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Inside, the party was grooving, and Prom still held more mysteries then ever now. She was waiting for Ryan to ask her to dance, but first, they needed to find Gabriella and Troy. Troy and Gabriella where found on the dance floor in the center during the first slow song of the night called "Say OK", and Elaine said, "Well, let's not bother them and find Taylor and Chad." Chaylor was found arguing about Elaine and Ryan's acceptance to Harved. The first thing they heard from the agrument was Taylor going, "I don't understand how Ella was accepted to Law School. Ryan, how did he get into medical school?"

Chad's part was, "Ella is very smart, and if you even studied with her once you'd know that other people can be just as smart as you. But I agree with you on Ryan. How come he's going to medical school?" "Because maybe Ryan didn't blow up the science lab like you did! Or he paid attention in math! Ella, I still don't know, she must have cheated." "Taylor, when are you going to accept that she was accpeted to Harverd without cheating?" Taylor was about to reply when Elaine came in and said, "Taylor, I can't believe you would think I would cheat."

And Ryan entered and said, "You know, you don't have to treat me like Sharpay does!" They both walked out, feelings bruised a little, but soon found Sharpay and Zeke, Zeke was talking about something that Sharpay had no clue about. Elaine walked over there with Ryan and said, "Hey there!" Sharpay said, "Hi Ella, Ryan." "Hey little sis," greeted Zeke. Ryan said, "Hi Zeke, hi Shar." Zeke then asked Elaine, "So, what's it like getting to go to Harverd? Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, and I where all accepted to Brown."

"Really? Kelsi and Jason were accepted to U of H, so they're going to Houston. I don't know what to say about getting to go to Harverd other than Taylor is very jealous," said Elaine. Gabriella and Troy arrived and Gabriella said, "Jealous is an understatment. Try furious." Amber came over with her date, the skater dude who's name turned out to be Alexander, Alex for short, and said, "Why would she be furious that Ella's going to Harverd?" Alex said, "Because it was her lifelong dream to go to Harverd." Everyone looked at him. "You pick those things up when you hide the fact that you're also on the Scholastic Decatholon."

"Oh, Alex, I remember now," said Gabriella, after trying to remember where else she saw him.

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now it's as clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love

"Huh?" Troy looked confused, and Gabriella said, "I thought I saw him before somewhere and was trying to remember where." "Oh," he said.

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Part of a phrase I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now it's as clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love  
Ummm...

_TBC_

**The Prom part Two, the crowning of Prom King and Queen will arrive tomorrow.**


	8. AN: Rating Change

**Major Author's Note: Sorry about having to fill a chapter, but the rating is now M for Mature. It's been getting more violent and having more, uh, major aldut themes. If you look for updates like I do, it's under the M rating. Also, please review! Thank you for the time.**

**And a special thanks to Ylene for being the sole reviewer through the story.**


	9. Headstrong

**Now, it's time for the final part to the sequel of Chemicals React, Headstrong! Thanks again to Yleane for being the single reviewer, and now let's show them how to end a sequel!**

Chapter Seven: Headstrong

I'm a straight up kinda girl, I am  
I'm a telling it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kinda girl I am  
Head up, hands up, tell me

You're a honey kinda boy, you are  
You're a talented kinda boy, you are  
And that's just the kinda boy you are  
Head up, hands up, these are

**E**veryone knew what time it was now at Prom. It was time for Troy and Gabriella to be crowned Prom King and Queen. Mr. Matsui said, "It's that time at Prom again. For the Prom King and Queen to be crowned and share a dance in the spotlight! Troy, Gabriella, please come up here, and Elaine, would you do the honors of crowning the Prom King and Queen." Elaine walked up there, her dress following her up the stairs, and she said, "Troy, Gabriella, each of you should kneel down." Gabriella got down along with Troy, and Elaine saw the crowns being held by two freshman.

Elaine smiled as she lifted up Gabriella's crown and placed it on her, and she said tearfully, "You wear it well." She then lifted Troy's crown and placed it on his head, and she said, "I now show the Prom King and Queen of 2009! The Prom King and Queen will now share their spotlight dance." Troy took Gabriella's hand and she smiled as she followed Troy to the dance floor, and what played was "So This Is Love," by the Cheetah Girls, and Elaine started to let soft tears fall, before wiping them away. Ryan said, "Isto é amor, Ella."

Elaine gasped and said, "You remembered it!" She hugged him, and Ryan said, "Usted es hermoso, y muy cabezota, mi querido Ella." Elaine smiled and said, "Sí, pero usted es encantador y yo nunca debería haberle dejado ir. Ah, como perdí sus elogios, agruing con usted, riéndome con usted, y sus besos." Ryan smiled and said, "Y usted todavía dice el español perfecto, aun cuando no habíamos tomado el curso entonces." Elaine giggled and said, "Pero ahora somos todos crecidos y yendo a la universidad. ¿Cómo nos quedaremos en el toque con todos los demás? Y lo que es más importante usted aprendió a decir el español bien."

Ryan laughed and said, "Yes, but now that their spotlight dance is over, do you want to see how the tango will take the floor?" Elaine didn't notice that the dance went by fast and now "Dance With Me" by Drew Sealy featuring Belinda had came on. "Sure, but you're going to be toast on that dance floor," joked Elaine. Ryan replied just as jokingly, "Bring it on!" Ryan led her to the floor, and also, they were the first couple on the floor. He held out his hand and when she took it, the fast pace dancing begun as he started out the dance fast.

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

Melt down, it's not a crush  
In hot room we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

The tango took the floor with Gabriella and Troy being the next couple to follow their lead, along with Sharpay and Zeke. Taylor was suprised that they knew the tango, and asked Chad, "Do you know the tango?" Chad looked at her, and said, "You're kidding, right?" Taylor sighed and said, "I was just hoping that maybe we could do the tango, but I guess not." Chad then said, "Did I say I didn't know how to Tango? I'm sorry, I meant to say, do wish to Tango with me, beautiful señorita?" Taylor giggled at Chad's sudden intrest in the Tango and said, "Sí, kind sir."

**T**he next day came along all to fast for them. Elaine had started to pack, and she looked around, and saw the frame, the one she slapped down. She felt strong enough to take it along, the frame read on the back _Ella&Ryan/The Triple Win/First Date in 2008-09_ and from that, Elaine smiled as she slipped it into her suitcase. After everything was packed, she picked it up, and whispered, "Goodbye, childhood and East High, hello college and beyond." Elaine didn't know how much longer she could hold back tears.

The limo had arrived, and Elaine went out to get on the limo that would take her to her school, and saw Ryan was there too. She smiled and said, "Hey, Ryan. My roommate's name is Sally Gretchen Winters, what's your roommate's name?" Ryan pulled out the roommate's name he had, and said, "Lucas Alexander Samuels." She nodded, and said, "This is going to be so exciting, I mean, we're leaving childhood, adolecence, Albequerque Middle School and East High School, and going to college, adulthood, jobs, and beyond."

Ryan nodded and said, "This isn't just playtime anymore. It's the real deal, it's either we pass or fail, there's no more do-overs in this new world now. It'll be hard to go on, we may have to question every move we make, and see who we truly can be." Elaine nodded and said, "This is going to be so hard for me. I've never been out on my own before, and this is now. It's like, I'm still me, I'm still the same headstrong, stubborn, smart, and naive girl, but now, I have so many choices to choose."

**E**laine and Ryan made it to college without getting into a crash, and Elaine got down first and got her bags. She said, "Harved Law School. The begining of the rest of my life." She walked around to find the dorms, and when she did, she opened the dorm room to find Sally already in the dorm, and she greeted her with, "Hello, welcome to Harverd. I'm Sally Winters, and I'll be your dorm room roommate. You must be Elaine." Elaine nodded and said, "I'm Elaine Harrison, but please, call me Ella."

Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a postive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, get up, tell me

Are you gonn' be down with me? You are  
Yeah, you're coming along with me, you are  
'Cause that's just the kinda guy you are  
Stand up, get up, these are

Sally nodded and said, "Would you like some help unpacking?" Elaine said, "Uh, no thanks, I got it." She unzipped her suitcase and first thing she pulled out was her frame with a picture of her and Ryan at the triple win. She smiled again, and put it on her nightstand. Sally asked, "What are you majoring in?" Elaine said, "I'm majoring in law, my, uh, friend who's a guy is majoring in medical science." "You two sound very smart." Elaine nodded silently, and suddenly, Sally said, "Is he cute? And if he is, is he dating anyone?"

Elaine suddenly got very jealous of her wanting to know about Ryan, and she said, "Yeah, he's beyond cute, he's hot. And yeah, he is seeing someone, jealous girl, he's loyal to her." Elaine didn't know why she said the major lie to Sally when in fact, Ryan wasn't dating anyone. Sally then asked, "Well, can I at least know who he is?" Elaine gulped nervously and said, "Uh, he's Ryan. Ryan Evans." Sally said, "That hunk? You know him? And he goes to school here?" Elaine nodded, and Sally said, "Who's he dating? Because the tabliods said you guys were dating."

"How come they think that?" Elaine sounded nervous, but since Sally didn't know her all that well, she didn't pick up on it. "They saw you doing the tango at your Prom! I didn't know you were the girl, even though you did look like her," said Sally. "Uh, that's because we went as friends, and we just did the tango for fun. It didn't mean anything." She just spewed out another lie. Why can't she stop lying about this stuff to her new roommate? Sally looked disappointed, and said, "Well, then can he teach me how to tango like that? It looked so cool!"

"Uh..., I got to go," said Elaine suddenly.

**A**ll the way in Houston, Kelsi and Jason were settling into an apartment that Kelsi's mom owned and said they could use since it had two rooms. Kelsi saw it was already decorated, and Jason said, "Does this place have cable?" Kelsi nodded and said, "There's basketball on one channel, I think." Truth was, she didn't care what they watched, because she liked it when Jason said stupid things about shows he didn't know. Jason said, "Nah, let's watch some Disney." She giggled at how sweet he was, and she unpacked some things.

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot room, we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

Jason looked at Kelsi, who was majoring in all sorts of music stuff, and Jason was majoring in art and business. Kelsi also had started replacing the pictures with the pictures of them and the gang that was being missed already. Kesli heard the phone ring and she picked it up and said, "Hello?" On the other end was Gabriella's voice, _Hi Kelsi. It's Gabriella. It's so odd to not have you, Ryan, Jason, or Ella here._ "I know, but remember, we picked these colleges." _Not Taylor. She would have died to have the chance to go to Harverd._ "Well, we didn't force her to go to Brown. We didn't force Ella or Ryan to go to Harverd."

Jason heard her talking on the phone and yelled, "Kelsi, who's on the phone?" Kelsi put her hand over the microphone and said, "Gabriella!" "Tell her I say 'Hi'!" "Will do!" _You guys are living together?!?_ "Yes, for college, oh, and Jason says hi." _Back to the point, yeah, we didn't force them to, it was their choice. Ella a lawyer, funny thing is, I actually kind of thought she would end up one. She's so headstrong._ "That's very true. Well, I have to finish unpacking with Jason. I'll call you later, just give me your number." _Ok, it's..._

**B**rown University, where Sharpay and the rest of the gang was. Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Zeke shared the apartment, and paid for their half of the rent, so they had less to pay then if just one person paid the rent. They had rented a pretty expensive apartment near the campus, and Sharpay heard Gabriella talking to Kelsi, and Sharpay smiled. They always could call each other.

She was dialing her brother's number, and when the person picked up, the voice wasn't Ryan's at all, but the person on the other end said, _Hello, this Lucas. Who are you calling for?_ Sharpay sighed and said, "Are you Ryan's roommate?" _Woah, Ryan didn't say he had a girlfriend!_ "I'm not his girlfriend! I'm his sister!" _Oh, Ryan's sister, Sharpay, right? Hold on, RYAN!_ A muffled voice said, _What, Lucas?_ She heard him say that his sister was on the phone and a groan as he took the phone. _Hi sis._ "Hi, Ryan. How's Harverd?"

_Not bad, could be worse. Ella's doing fine with her roommate, not having yelling for the phone. _Sharpay laughed and said, "I'll check up on her later. Have you gotten any homework from school yet?" _Are you kidding me? We haven't even started, tomorrow's just the student orentation where they show us around campus._ "Really? Well, I've already been through the orentation, and tomorrow I start." _Goody for you. _"I know! So, did you know I'm majoring in cosmotology? Ella's idea."

Headstrong, melt down  
Headstrong, melt down

_No way. You actually took Ella's advice? That is so unlike you!_ "True, but that was before she convinced me I wouldn't have to bother with extra people onstage. I'm also majoring in modeling." _Of course you're majoring in modeling, you love to be the center of attention!_ "True, that is why I majored in modeling. I didn't know you could get a degree for modeling! Or for acting, my other major." _You're majoring in acting as well? You know you could get the same results from hanging around mom with all those agents she has._ "Yeah, but why do that?"

_It's faster._ "Well, I got to go. Love ya, Ryan. Tootles." _Love you too, sis. Bye, oh, and stop saying Tootles! It's annoying!_ "Whatev. Bye." She hung up before Ryan said anything else.

**B**ack at Harverd, after Sharpay hung up, Ryan was saying, "Hello? Sharpay? You there? She hung up on me again!" He put the phone down and asked his roommate, "Don't you hate it when someone you're talking to hangs up before they know if you're done talking?" His roommate said, "I've never had that problem before." Ryan's cellphone rang again and he answered, "Hello?" _Ryan, it's me, Ella._ "Oh, hi Ella. How's it going with Sally?" _Uh, I kind of told her that you were, uh, dating someone so she would try and make a move on you._

"Ella, you know I dumped Aurora, she didn't want to work things out long-distance, and I refused to withdraw my 5, 000 dollar deposit for Harverd. Why did you say that I was dating?" Ryan was clearly confused. _BECAUSE, Ryan, I like you! Don't you remember what you said? We would try our relationship out again in college!_ Ryan said, "Yeah, but I didn't know if you still wanted to!" _I was waiting forever for another chance with you! I didn't want to lose you a third time for good!_ "But..." _Ryan, please just go along with it._

"Fine, but only for you, Ella." _Thanks a million! Bye!_ "Bye," he said softly. He hung up and had the biggest smile on his face, and said, "Yes!"

I want to know you  
I want to show you  
I got the stuff now  
Didn't you get enough?

Step to the rhythm  
Make the decisions  
These are the days  
We're living, loving, feel so alive  
Feel so alive

And we feel alive tonight, we are  
We're stepping into the light, we are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, we are  
Stand up, get up, these are

**B**ack in Elaine's dorm room, she knew, even though she quite headstrong, she'll never forget anything in the past.

_flashback_

It's the first day of Albequerque Middle School, and Elaine had shown up the same way her mother did, with sparkle, and she got her first locker ever, and knew that here was just going to be the begining. The first day went by great, she was sweet and nice.

_flashback to a different time_

It was the first time she was going to cheer for a spot on a team, it was middle school still, the soon-to-be seventh graders knew she probably wouldn't be as good as the soon-to-be eighth graders. However, she started a cheer that seemed impossible to do unless it was at the high school. She finished flashy again, and the panel of judges clapped so hard that it was like the entire gym was full of people clapping. The coach of the eighth grade cheer team said, "I'll take this one, a seventh grader that can cheer better than the eighth graders, just what we need!"

_flashback to High School_

It's the first day of high school in the Sophmore year, Troy was on starting varsity and captian of the basketball team, and Elaine was head cheerleader of starting varsity, she already was starting to cheer like a college girl on the cheer team. Elaine's sophmore year stated out by her dating Troy for a short period of time until Troy, as the rumors went, dumped her and she became super icy. The funny thing was, Winter Break had just ended as well.

_end flashbacks_

Headstrong, crazy days  
When your mind's made up and the music plays  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

Melt down, it's not a crush  
In a hot room, we're in a rush  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

Elaine shook herself and reminded herself that those days had gone by, but it was hard to not resist more flashbacks, and suddenly she flashbacked to when she and Sharpay first made up.

_flashback_

"Ella, I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I know what I did was very wrong. Can you ever forgive me for being so cruel and evil?" Elaine was in shock from hearing Sharpay actually say the word 'sorry'. She never said she was sorry, and also, she always blamed it on someone else. "Yes. Can you forgive me for being overly blunt?" Sharpay gave a soft giggle and said, "I actually derserved that. You were right, I was a bitch, I always do find some other than me to blame. And I do take advantage of Ryan, you were right about everything."

"Friends?" "Friends," agreed Sharpay, and they gave each other a friendly hug.

_end flashback_

That was the first time Sharpay ever admitted she was wrong. That was the best thing they ever did as well, declaring peace brought everyone back together again, and Sharpay was the brains of any operation they ever threw together after that. She helped them through everything, and even poured her heart out to them, and even saved Elaine from being killed by Nicholas.

_flashback_

Sharpay had gotten a call from Elaine and answered, and when she suddenly hung up, Sharpay called everyone up to save Elaine. She was worried that if they missed this, they would be too late to save her.

Headstrong, melt down  
Headstrong  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

Immeditaly, when they found her, Sharpay dialed the cops and hurried to protect Elaine from gettin hurt any further. After that, everything went black, but she knew she fell with a smile on her face. Elaine knew that Sharpay actually did care about her, since she was willing to risk her life to save Elaine's own life, the one who was too headstrong to even listen to her.

_end flashback_

It was hard to believe that all these memories are only from less then one to seven years ago. They seemed like it was only yesterday that these memories happened, like it was just yesterday that her Sweet 16 was mobbed by paparazzi, like it was yesterday that she gave her interview to _seventeen_.

_flashback_

Elaine looked around the inteview place for _seventeen_, the magazine she was going to be inteviewed by. She smiled as she was interviewed by someone she didn't know. "Elaine, what would you like me to call you?" "Ella." "Ella, can you tell us what your feelings on Prom are at the moment?" "Uh, well, I was going to go with my best friend who's a guy in this pink dress that has a lovely train." "Really? Doesn't it feel weird to be going to Prom with a friend who's a guy, like a date?" "Well, we used to be dating, it ended on pretty good terms, so it wouldn't be all that bad."

"Really, so you're going to Prom with an ex? No current boyfriend?" "Well, no. The thing is, most guys think of me as sort of headstrong and stubburn, if I want something my way, it's going to be done my way." "Ah, so this isn't any discourgment to you at all?" "No, if girls are single, why not take time and enjoy life? It's just that guys are atracted to girls who are fun to hang around most of the time." "What about your extracurricular, cheerleading? Does that have any impact on the friends you hang with?" "No, at my school, we don't really have cliques. It's that way because the captain of the basketball team, Troy, is dating one of my friends who's in the decatholon."

"Really? Wide variety, no being picky?" "No, after all, we're only kids, why should we deal with cliques, zits, and school all at the same time? Being famous, having zits, and juggling with my social calender is enought." "That's very wise of you." "Thanks." "Your welcome. However, one pressing question everyone has is: Do you still have feelings for your ex?" "No comment." "Ah. Well, thank you, that's all the time we have. If we want another interview, we'll call you." "Thanks, and your welcome."

_end flashback_

She smiled. This will be the greatest year yet!

Headstrong, melt down  
Headstrong  
Headstrong, can you feel the beat?  
Melt down  
Melt down, can you feel the heat?

**The end! What did ya think? And be on the lookout for the sequel: I Can't Take My Eyes Off You, the story of their lives through college. Trailor will be up sometime today, maybe!**


End file.
